The Black Sparrows of Zeon
by Razgriz13
Summary: Preston Archer a young Zeon solider and his squadron from The Battle of Loum to A Baoa Qu the black sparrows strike fear in the Earth Federation.Part 1 of the Trilogy of the Black Sparrows
1. Prelude to war

New Intro it flows better this way

* * *

**January 4,UC0080  
**

As I sat there in my cell it makes me sick to my stomach at what these pigs are doing to me, but I have to if my legacies were to survive. This secret I hold is vital to Zeon survival and if I were to spill out "Stardust" is gone. What my comrades sacrificed will not be in vain, I will not let this fail. That's when a officer opens my cell and calls me over. I stand up and follow him to a room were a man is sitting and he has a smile on his face and he says

"Well starts from the beginning shall we"

**2 year earlier**  
**April UC0078, Side 3**

"Kids we are going over to the Zabi estate we'll be back later" my mother told as me and my siblings ate our dinner table

"i don't want you kids fucking with my house,you hear me" my father said with a stern face and they walked out of the dinning room and left the house

Tom the oldest of us at 24,he is a Lieutenant in the Principality of Zeon military ,who ironically say "if we ever go to war with the Earth Federation,they make me Admiral like father"

Jack the quiet one 23 years old at the time,was also in the Principality of Zeon ,he even started a group at his old university called " Anti-Earth Federation Movement",that had quiet alot of members, Me i was 19 years old who didn't care that much about Zeon, i cared more about Space traveling and becoming a pilot, and last Katie the youngest at 17 all she want to do is live the rich life we lead. My father Allen Archer a general in the Principality of Zeon a old friend of Degwin Zabi and the late Zeon Zum Deikun, My mother Maria Brooks Archer was the daughter of a wealthy share holder with of the Principality of Zeon.

"Preston why don't you join the National guard already and make father proud you,and what her name Jessica, she'll put out if you join", Tom said to me,

"were just friends, and i could really give a shit what father want, he dosen't care about me" i told him.

"that's right he doesn't care about you" Jack said

"The fuck you say to me" I got into Jacks face

"You heard me Pres" Jack said

"Fuck this I'm going out" I said

That night i walked with an old friend of the family Jessica Way, we walked by a couple the male was a Zeon pilot,they were laugh as they ate; Jessica asked me why we were together, i told her we are to different, she laugh and she said "you know the military will allow you to travel in space if you become a pilot"

Even though i hated to say it she was right i could fly if i became a pilot. The next morning i went to the recruitment officer with my brothers,

"so my little brother finally came to his senses and is joining us. I sat down in front of an old man who asked me question a fucking twelve year old a can answer,i was going to put in a Zaku unit after 2 month of basic.

The beginning of the end has started.

**7 months later**  
**December UC0078, Side 3**

I finished basic yesterday,i was also give the rank of Ensign and I'm to report to duty with my new squadrons "The Sparrows".I got out of the truck and looked around this place isn't much but it was beautiful to see all the soldiers training and the Zakus getting there daily maintains .When i got to the hanger an attractive women came up to me and said

"your our new F.N.G, well I'm Cassandra Sarkli,and you must be my wingman" she said

i put out my hand and said "Preston,so you a good pilot Cassandra, i hear this is a good outfit to be in."

she shook my hand and said "we are the frontline soldiers, if the Dolze Zabi tell us to die that is the only time we are allowed to die got me" she said in an aggressive manner

she led me to the next person in the hanger. The second person i met was a our Squadron leader, a young man who looked like 2 years older then me; he put his hand out and

said

"I'm Jake Mitchell, your flight lead, you must be the new guy well it nice to meet you"

he seemed to be nice to be a flight lead but what ever. The last guy was a shaky kid, he looked up,he put his shaky hand out and said "names Brad...Brad Mitchell" he said

i shock his hand and said "how old are you Brad?"

he replied "seven....seventeen...man" he said shacking on the bench. I looked back at Cassandra and she said "do you want to see the killing machines."

i asked if Cassandra if they were related,she said "yeah, that Jake's younger brother he afraid something we don't know what though"

We went out side and and she ordered some soldiers to open a hanger, as it open i could see 8 Zaku II, she said "what dose that look like to you" she asked,

"like the Grim Ripper" i said, she kinda laugh and said

" i think i like you" and we both laughed.

That night i took a moment to see the Bio's of my squadron mates:

my wing man or women  
Name:Cassandra Sarkli  
DOB: March 9,UC0059  
Place of birth:Side 3  
Hair Color:Black  
Age:20  
Nationality: Principality of Zeon  
Rank:2nd Lieutenant

Next my squad leader  
Name:Jake Mitchell  
DOB:January 3, UC0057  
Place of Birth: Side 6  
Hair:Blonde  
Age:22  
Nationality:Principality of Zeon  
Rank:Lieutenant 1st class

Next was his brother was his brother  
Name:Brad Mitchell  
DOB:June 9,UC0062  
Place of Birth: Side 3  
Age:17  
Nationality:Principality of Zeon

"New guy,you here!" Cassandra was looking for me in the hallwayI stepped out of my room and

she said "look"

and pull my arm and took me outside, our Zakus were out of the hangers and each squadron was getting there mascot painted on there Zaku. Ours Zakus II were having the left arm shield painted with a black sparrow.

"We are going to war aren't we" asked Brad to me

"it looks that way" i told him, Jake looked up

and said "that one is mine" he pointed at his Zaku II with the the officer spike on it's head.

I saw mine it was beautiful i remember my training Zaku I and all the power i had in it.

**January 3,UC0079**

War has started,the Principality of Zeon has declared war on the Earth Federation. We were in reserve at the time but we found out that three seconds after we declared war the Principality of Zeon had a full on attack on Side 1,2,and4. Jake came into the "wreck room" where we were and the rest of the pilots that are in reserve, we were watching Gihren speech on TV on how we will crush the federation so on and so on.

Cassandra turns to Jake and said "some birthday huh Jake"

"yeah best one ever" he said as he started at the is on now,this is going to be the start of the blood that stains my hands today.....


	2. Our baptism of fire

We dropped a Colony, we fucking dropped it all those people, god why is this happening i keep think of the people that were in there and the people on earth i can't stop thinking of them, make this stop please.

**January 13,UC0079**  
**Side 3, Archer Estate **

I went home to go tell them I'm going to war and goodbye, when i got there was a party going on i walked in the first thing i saw were my brothers laugh next to Garma Zabi, Jack notices me and called me me over

"little brother your home" Jack said

Tom in his general's uniform turns around, "now little brother why are you in that a soldier uniform" he said looking down at me

"Preston how have you been, i haven't seen you in awhile" Garma said to me

"good Garma, it has been awhile" i said

that's when father came down the stairs he looked at me and said

"Preston my son your home you here to say goodbye son" Father said

as he walked down the stairs with Gihren Zabi, i stood at attention and Gihren put his arm on my shoulder and said

"at ease Preston were friends remember, how have you been hope you do Zeon proud in the coming days"

then he left. I saw mother who was sitting with her goddaughter Kycilia Zabi and Katie, she saw me and got up form the couch and gave me a hug

"my son, is going to fight for his Independence I'm so proud of you" she said crying

i told her that i would be safe and do the best i can. My father called me and my brother to the backyard, we i got there they were laughing, i said

"what is this about"

"Preston, that Colony that when down the other day well thanks to Me and your brothers that was possible" my father said

i felt my hand move to a fist, my blood boiled, i yelled

"you fucking bastards what have you fucking done!!!" i yelled

i swung my fist at Tom, knocking him over, as Jack and Father helped him back up, i walked away then i stopped i turned my head and said

"I'm no longer an Archer, you are all stranger now goodbye and tell mother and Katie goodbye for me"

i said then stormed off. That night we loaded up and head for the Zeon fleet to Side 5, Cassandra looked at me and said

"what your problem you look like some killed your father"

"i wish someone would"

i told her, she looked stunned, i told her

"it's a long story"she said "i have time" so i told her everything.

**January 15,UC0079**  
**Side 5 space**

"ALL PILOTS TO THE HANGER"

the P.A. said, we all ran are place in the hanger as we ran Brad throw up as he ran. When we got there Jake order us to

"suit up"

i went to my Zaku and strapped in, an young boy i think he was a engineer went around closing the cockpit hatches, he came to me and said

"good hunting "

then closed the hatch. It was dark for a moment then little by little the light of the Zaku turned on that when the main camera turned on and i could see the other Zakus turning on, there single eye shot on and looked right to left fast,one by one they all did this and the door to the hanger open up and we walked to the hanger door,

"Sparrow, Reaper, and Skull Squadrons you are clear for take off"

the Flight Control Operator said, Jake came on my comm and said

"let do this guys"

then shot off it space that's when it was my turn to launch, i had an uncontrollable shaking i forced myself to push the exhilaration forward. I shot back in my cockpit then space, there was so many ships; Cassandra came on video comm and told me to met her at Vector 2-9, it was front lines we were staring at the oncoming Earth Federation Space Force, that we were lined up, and a comm came through from Commander Aznable he told us to not hesitate and fight with everything we had, that really gave me hope.

"Sabers coming in guy look sharp" Jake said

we split up and we got separated from each other, i spotted a Saberfish in my sites, i led him a bit and he opened up, i let a burst of my machine gun and it hit him right in the cockpit area, he stopped for a second then exploded, my first kill the first life i have taken. Cassandra call me over she wanted me to help her take out a Magellan class battleship we both went in front of it and unload everything we had on it. The bridge and then the rest of the ship blows up, a Zaku appears in front of us he need help he said, so me and Cassandra fallow him, that when we run into a fleet of Saber's and 3 Zakus who are in over there heads, i rammed into one with my shoulder and pulled out my heat hawk. Cut him in half, Cassandra pumped her machine gun into 2 Public's at one time, the Zaku we fallowed was gone we looked up and he was destroying Salamis class cruiser,

i asked "who are you"

he said "name is Johnny...Johnny Ridden" then he left

looking around all you can see was destruction, Brad was doing pretty good then i thought he would, there was 2 other Zakus with him, one got hit directly in his cockpit and exploded, and the other one got it's head camera destroyed went back to base but was shot in the back as he left; me and Cassandra assisted him we formed a circle and were destroying everything in sight, that's when a missile hit me, i must of got knock out for a couple of seconds because i was drafting in space when

i heard from my comm "Zaku you are about to hit us get out of the way!!!" the voice said

it was coming from a Musai, i zoomed into the bridge and i was shocked to see my brother Jack in his Coronal's uniform was stunned to see me coming right at him, i launched my thrusters and slammed into the bridge of the Musai. Like in slow motion i could see the bodies flying out into space, i saw Jack his eyes were wide open and his body went over my Zaku,i thought i would feel weird to kill one's own brother but i was rather pleased after all he deserved it.I then went back into action but noticed that my thrusters were damaged a bit but i could still fight, when i returned to them Cassandra said joking

"i thought i was going to need a new wingman for a second there"

"not yet Cassandra" i told her

Jake was with Commander Aznable taking on Salamis class cruisers, we decided to joined the and i opened fired Salamis from the bottom of it, when it explored it split in half we flow through the destroyed battle cruiser and there were 3 Saberfish there they looked stunned on what we have done, we opened up on them destroying two of them, and the last one was still there, Casandra rushed forward,

"he's mind" she yelled

as she pull out her heat hawk and cut him down the center. We were given order to pull back,

Jake asked "why sir we are winning"

i looked at the Feddies fleet they were retreating; at that point i realized that i was by myself, that when i saw a group of Saber coming right towards me a couple of other Zakus had stopped to fight them off, they were unsuccessful. They fired at me i dodged as much of it as i could, but i was hit some many times my Zaku's warning alarm were going of thats when i hear a beautiful voice,"your not going to die yet Preston" Cassandra yelled

i saw her and an another Zaku take out those Sabers, that's when i blacked out.

When i came too i was in the medical bay,

Cassandra was looking over me she smiled and said "you need to be more careful because there not that many people that destroyed the Feddie fleet like you"

it turned out that i had sank 3 battle cruisers and destroyed 28 Saberfishes, and that other Zaku that saved me was Commander Char Aznable. I noticed that Cassandra's hair covered her left eye, even with her flight helmet on when i asked why,

she said "because i have better aim that way"

i don't know but i think that is the hottest thing any girl has said to me. Later when we returned to Side 3 we were treated to a heroes welcome. I saw girlfriends and wives run to there "sweethearts", me all i know is that the Archers won't be celebrating tonight.

Cassandra called me over she said "Preston these are my parents, Christopher Sarkli and Nancy Sarkli"

I shook there hands they asked me where was my family; i lied to them i told them i was an orphan and i had no family or last name. They invited me to stay at there house, so i stayed at Cassandra house, i think that is when i started to fall for her. The war was so far away now it so close i could hear the Federation crawling of each other to get at us. Vonia (The War)


	3. Black Zakus

February 20,UC0079

The Antarctic Treaty which was a couple a weeks ago was a ban on using any nuclear, biological and chemical weapons, colony drops, and attacks on the Jupiter Energy fleets. This has tipped things to our favor.

Things have been pretty good, me and Cassandra have formed some sort of relationship, Brad is not so shaky anymore i still don't understand him, and Jake is being promoted Lieutenant Commander for his actions in the The Battle of Loum. We are shipping off of Side 3 again, Jake told us that we are being sent to Earth.

Cassandra asked as he walked away "why are we doing this"

Jake kept walking he just trow his arms up like he didn't know. This is the time of our rising the birth of the Black Sparrows; the

"idea of hope for Zeon"

making me and my unit "heroes" over night. The next day before we were to ship off to Earth, the engineer kid that was on the Musai,he had been looking for us he came up to Jake, saluted him and then they both walked over to were Me,Cassandra,and Brad we were sitting outside of our barracks.

Jake said "Sparrows this is engineer Alex Miller he is being assigned to as our personal engineer"

a 16 year old blond kid who looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly was going to be a combat engineer, he cleared his throat

"we'll i know the new guy always get picked on but i hope this will change that, i have orders from Girhen Zabi himself to give you guys these and if you will fallow me."

,he led us to a loading deck of the the Musai that were assigned to; they were loading four Black Zakus. We looked at these thing like we were starving people and they were steak, without a word Jake patted Alex on the head and then said "ok kid your not getting any shit from us". Apparently during Loum we and a couple of other unit had set himself apart from the other and had done some good they were given color or new suit.

March 9, UC0079  
Earth's atmosphere  
On board Mobile Cruiser Zanzibar (The Reaper)

Cassandra came up to me and said

"Preston i know we haven't known each other long i just want to say...to be safe, we need to be careful on Earth this isn't like space"

i put my hand on her shoulder and told her

"Cassandra you and i are now feared by the "Feddies" they'll freeze when we they see us"

,she grabbed me and yelled

"fool, you don't understand!!!"

and her eyes began to water and she quickly turned around and said

"just be safe today Preston"

I was kinda confused but i thing i know what is going on here; "The Black Sparrows" we is what they call us now we are now like , so anyway were put into the 2nd Terrestrial Mobile Divisions our object is to capture North America on the west coast area, the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division has been there for a week or so, they were dispatched to Europe and the middle east. Causalities have been alright not to high and not to low;on our new Zakus we had Alex put personal color stripes on our right arms and callsigns so we can tell each other,a part: Jake has red (Sparrow 1), I have green (Sparrow 2) , Cassandra has purple (Sparrow 3) ,and Brad has white (Sparrow 4). As i strapped myself in my Zaku, i saw Cassandra strapping up on the Zaku below me she looked at me and below me a kiss. I guess things between us were okay now, Alex flowed by the cockpit and said

"good luck mister Preston sir"

and closed the hatch, things were dark for a moment but little by little light started to turn on; The main camera turned on and i saw Cassandra's Zaku do that thing when it turns on the "mono eye" looks left to right fast. The PA came on "we are now in entering the Earth Atmosphere, all personal please take up position". The shacking seemed like entreaty but once were clear we it was pretty smooth. I saw Alex waving at us he yelled

"see you guys in a couple of hours"

the hanger door opened and Jake's Zaku launched fallowed by Brad, then Cassandra and i launched last. I saw us free falling down,

"Thrusters quickly!!!" Jake yelled

i did so had i slowed down my descent down that we and other Units passed through clouds and we were over Los Angelas ; we were taking ground fire, Anti-Mobile Suit wepaons fired up at us and the Zaku next to me was hit and exploded making my Zaku shake violently. As soon as we hit the ground we opened up on the city, buildings fell, ground troops ran for cover only to be covered by fire; We led the charge into the city a second group of Zakus were moving in with us, "Black Sparrows, this is the Midnight Fenrir Unit were here to back you guy up" a voice said, then my video comm turn on to a young girl in a Zeon uniform.

"Black Sparrows this is Ens. Charlotte Hepner I'm the Fenrir Combat adviser, i will as be assisting you today" she said

"Well glagd to her that babe" Jake said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" she yelled

"NOT NOW YOU TWO!!!" Cassandra yelled as she shot a Feddie tank

"Black 2, this is Ens. Nikki Roberto i got your back"

he said as a small group of Zakus fallowed me into the city. After a few moment of fighting it was quiet and that when we saw a federation drop ship dropped what looked to be 3 GMs,

"easy picking, right Preston" Brad said

"yeah but why three" i said quietly

that's when three blue GMs opened fired on us hitting one of the Zakus,

"Roher...Roher...Lou can you hear me!!!" one Zaku said

"Yeah Matt I'm okay my Zaku is just out of commission for now" the down Zaku pilot said to the other

That's when our Video Comm of a federation solider

"Zeon Surrender now or be destroyed" the young Federation pilot said

"We are the Blue Sigmas, I'm there Leader Victor"

I relayed to there order

"well victor your a cocky little shit aren't" i said

and fired at him, "what did you say!!!" he said

The battle started all over again we all open fired, one of them popped up in front of me in front of me, i could hear him screaming as i pulled out my heat hawk i gave out a yell as the hawk ripped into his mobile suiit, it didn't explode but fell back on a building; the other two Sigmas trow up smoke and left, that's when another transmission came from that kid

"Black Zaku, with a green stripe i will never forget that" then he disappeared.

Couple hour after the battle i sat down on a grassy field were we made outside of our field outpost. Cassandra sit down next to me she puts her head on my shoulder,

"i now how much anger you have in you, you must hate all of this" she said

We left the field and returned to HQ that's when some kid comes up to and said

"Sparrow 2 right, I'm Nikki Roberto remember me we were fought together today" he said

"yeah, you handed yourself pretty good today"

"Thank you sir" he saluted me, "

"put your hand down I'm an ensign like you kid" i said

"oh sorry, this your girlfriend" he asked

Cassandra said "that none of your business, come on honey" and she grabbed my hand and we walked away

I asked what was that about, she said

"he was looking at me earlier, i think he likes me thanks for the for help me out"

Jake and Brad walked up to me us he looked not very happy

"we are taking California Base tomorrow", Cassandra asked

"Support", Jake said

"Midnight Fenrir Corp and what left of The Reapers and Skull"

We went to our tents, Cassandra stops me pulls me to the side,

"Preston what i was trying to say earlier was that i have these feeling for you" she said

she went for a kiss and then stopped she said

"no, this isn't right I'm sorry" she said

then runs away water eyed again, was once again confused and in need a cold shower.

That morning we getting to assault California Base we are to are drop via Gaw, on Earth you don't need your flight suit, you'll just overheat. As we geared up and Alex was making his last check ups on our Zakus, Cassandra walks over to me and said

"Preston I'm now usual like this around guys, something inside me tell me that you are special"

i put my hand on her shoulder and told her we'll talk later. Alex ran to us

"Preston everything is okay with the Zakus and they are being loaded now. Brad sat next to me in Gaw, i asked him

"what is your deal man", he said

"my mother forced me to join the military like my Jake, i was scared but when Loum happen and i got of taste of war i came to realize i was meant for war, killing came natural to me."

i found that weird for some reason. Four Gaws left to San Deago were California submarine Base was, were to destroy everything we came across there, and try to capture the base for Zeons use.

"Two Minutes till drop off" the pilot said

Alex load up the ammo to our Zakus, i was taking bazooka and a back up machine gun with 2 spare clips , i was leave my hit hawk out because there not to be that many mobile suits. We were ready for Jump when we saw a new Zaku in our line, it turns out to be Alex was in it,

he said "i'm a trained pilot and combat engineer remember"

Cassandra went off on him because she looked after him like a little brother.

Jake said "Okay kid you can come but you tell the Gihren you want a black Zaku then."

before he jumps out of the Gaw, It was my turn to launch i jumped and looked to my right and could see the Fenrir dropping in as well, one of them gave me the "Mono Eye" flicker, i return it as well. As we hit the floor there was three entry points, that's when Lt. Garret Schmitzer leader of the Midnight Fenrir Corp told us to the take the entrance close to the hill top, Reaper and Skull would take the entrance by the beach and the Fenrir were to take the cave entrance. We made our way into the base it was so dark in the we turned our low light vision, the Reapers and Skull made into the base first we got a disturbing transmission from them there squad leader came on the Video Comm, his face was bloody and his Mobile suit was flashing warning light

"there more then we thought they have GMs and we need to get the fuck out of here...."

then it cut off. Ens. Nikki Roberto came on our Video feed, he said that they have made it there and encounter light resistance,we finally made it to the base; as order we destroyed everything we destroyed: submarine, battleships,and this one was my fault after a GM goes down it fell on a medical building and exploded. Alex fell over after a tank hit his leg and he turned and shot his machine gun at a GM hitting it in cockpit area and it fell over on a submarine then exploding, he had a stun face,

Cassandra said "Alex..Alex can you hear me...listen the first lives you take are the hardest but you gotta keep fighting okay little brother"

i turned my bazooka on a submarine that is trying to escape and i zoomed in and saw that there were still soldiers trying to escape, for the first time in a while i froze then pulled the trigger, the submarine burst into flames and the soldiers disappeared in the fire. That when Lt. Garret Schmitzer came one our Video Comm,

"you guy have done well time to return home you have seized the base."

On our way out we saw the remains of Skull and Reapers the poor bastards, i made the mistake and zoomed in one of the Zakus pilots, all i can say it looked like hamburger meat smashed inside a flight suit.

When returned to base,i made my Zaku squat down with one leg forward bent, and the upper body forward a bit; i saw everyone get out of there Zakus that's when i saw Cassandra climb the the leg of my Zaku and up to the cockpit.

I said "what are you doing"

and she kissed me then closed the hatch, we made love that night. The next morning i woke up next to her she was up already she was looking at me and smiled; that's when

Jake came said "hey Cassandra have you seen...oh my god I'm sorry...is that Preston??"

"well hey Jake i got lost on my way to my barracks and my cloth and Cassandra said, i could sleep here...this isn't convincing you is it" i said

"I'll just leave now okay" Jake said

then left. Cassandra asked me

"would it scary you away if i said i love you, Preston"

i said "that funny i was going to ask you the same thing"

which led to us making love again, after we got dressed and went to the hanger to tune and help out Alex, Brad came up to us he said

"hey we all know, i thing we might hear from command"

then he walked away. We did care so as an hour ago we are boyfriend and girlfriend we held hands, and everyone was looking at us and they were very shocked or very confused. When we got to the hanger Alex was working on Cassandra's Zaku, he looked and smiled "hey guys come here" so we took the left up and he gave us a big hug, he said "i thought you two be together" then went back to work. This starting to get much everyone seem to know we were together, that's when we were ordered to see the field commander we were nervous, we walked into the bombed out building we used as an HQ a guard said

"you to are in trouble now"

when we made it the command room there he stood. We stared at each other all i could say is

"Garma how are you"

"Preston, I'm glad to see your alive did you hear about Jack" Garma said

i lied to him "no what happen" i said

"a Zaku hit the bridge of the Musai he in was he was sucked out into space" he said

"Why did you call us up Garma" i asked

"you and , have became a couple we can't have that, it cause tension within the ranks" he said

"Sir please me and Preston are really in love" Cassandra said

"Quiet!!!" he yelled

that all i can take so i ran over to him, he draw this side arm on me i froze and the guards grab Cassandra by the arms,

"Sit down Preston, i heard what happen between you and your family" he said

"i have no family" i said

"no matter what you think or say you say you will always be a Preston Allen Archer,now get out of my sight" Garma said

We left Jake was in the hang with Brad and Alex, i went straight up to Jake and punched him in the stomach then throw him to floor and grab him by the shirt and yelled

"what the fuck is your problem!!!!"

i didn't even what for him to get up, i left. I have been here for less then 5 days and this happens.....


	4. Burning skies

We have been siting around doing nothing for like 2 months, sure GMs here and there but we take them down so easily it's no longer a challenge. The most we can look forward to is a guerrilla resistance that have rocket launchers and assault rifles and we have Zakus. Alex's Black Sparrow came finally but it was a black Zaku 1, we give a alot of shit because of that now.

**May 4, UC0079**  
**Appalachian mountains, outside of New York**

"God i hate patrols nothing ever happens" Alex moaned

"Oh relaxes just be glad were not in Asia i heard the resistance over there is alot worse" Cassandra said

Jake is still made at me for punching him (it was his fault anyway he told everyone that me and Cassandra were together). Those Midnight Fenrir Corps are still with us but there operating on different mission then us now ,me and Ensign Nikki have become fast friends and Brad has taken a liking to Ens. Charlotte Hepner even if she is like 3 year older then he is.

As the 5 of us patrolled the mountains side we were unaware that we were walking into a Federation outpost with GMs and Mobile Command Center

Jake said "No wait and put on your low light vision on!!"

we zoomed in and noticed that they hey had Zeon prisoners

"Bro how are we going to do this without hurting our own guys?" Brad said to Jake

"give me a second" he said

"I got it, alright I'll snipe them from up here, Cassandra and Alex cover the back make sure they don't fall back, and Preston and Brad will hit them from there blindside" Jake said

so we moved into positions and waited for Jake's move,and before the battle started we called some Dopp fighters for some air strikes. We finally made a move Jake opened up on the GMs that were at a forward position, Me and Brad shot at the GMs that was guarding the left flank that's when Cassandra said over the radio

"the prisoners are clear!!"

that's when Jake called Dopp fighter for an air-strike on the Mobile Command Center, it exploded and in the flames came out a white flags and wounded Federation soldiers came out they carried each other and they came in stretchers.

A hour after we captured the soldiers they were picked up by our guys and so were the Zeon soldiers that were led captive that we had freed, we were also air lifted back to the Headquarters. We arrived back to base, me and Cassandra always hug each other after a mission to let each other know we are safe now. In our debriefing Hall(he is the lead commander and mission director for the "Black Sparrows" is what they call us now) he told us the Federation soldiers had been the ones who had been doing it and runs on our forces for months, they said when they saw black Zakus coming for them it was like death coming for them. It also turns out that command is supplement of Zaku parts and we get first bides on them, it get better I'm am to promoted to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. Hall a 34 year old, he served in Loum and was in the first wave of Zakus to invade earth; he lost his right leg in combat and is now our Lead Commander, he is an okay guy just wish he would lighten up.

The next day the shipment came, we were standing there and the supplier was there he was telling us all the parts he had for us to choose. I chose a recovered GM shield painted in the green and a Zaku assault rifle the one with the clip instead of my standard Zaku Machine gun. I forgot what everyone else got, i had Alex paint my shield with a Black Sparrow in the middle of it. That evening Cassandra and i were siting on top of my Zaku, she said

"since you are 2nd lieutenant like me, that means you aren't under my command anymore"

i told her "I not covering you anymore, now I'm fighting next to you", we kissed each other and stayed on my Zaku until the sun went down.

**June 6,UC0079  
Texas-Oklahoma broader  
**  
Texas still has 50 percent Federation control so the Sparrows, Midnight Fenrir Corp, and other Zeon Units are making a charge across the desert and destroy a Command base that is under the hot sand. Our objective to lead the Zeon forces to make a distraction for the Midnight Fenrir Corp to move in and take the base from the inside,

"Black Zakus is the desert, tell me if that makes any sense!!!" Alex moaned as we geared up

"Shut up man" Brad said

"cut it out you to were fighting the enemy not each other" Major Hall said

Cassandra came up behind me and she whispered in my ear

"don't get hurt today"

i turned around and we kissed

"yo there's kids in the room" Jake said

"is that supposed to mean me screw you man!!!" Alex yelled

were one big happy family;An hour later the sun was high in the sky when were the order to start the operation,

"Ghost, Angel, and Skull teams move to sector 2.5 and flank the enemy" Jake yelled

we lead the center charge (5 Zaku units, 6 tank units, 3 air support units(2 Dopp fighters, 1 helicopter unit). As we moved across the hot sand a bright beam of light ripped throw the sky and hit one of the Zaku behind me,

"Sniper unit quickly everyone scatter" Hall yelled

over the radio. Thats when 8 GMs busted from the dried up river bed and opened fired on us. I saw one of the GMs was blue and i remembered him from the LA invasion, i fired at me i blocked it with my shield and returned fired at him; my video comm opened up and

"it is you black Zaku with a green stripe,remember me the leader of blue sigmas and you are...", i answered

"Sparrow 2"and opened fired

;"that's how you want to do it!!!"he yelled

he opened fired rest of the Units engaged the GMs that were dug in the riverbed, Cassandra engaged one of the Sigmas as well, another beam shot through the air again taking out one of the tank units,

Alex said "Goddamn it he's mine!!!"

and shot off to were the shot came, we tried to get him but we were still in combat. I ran out of ammo so i pulled out my heat hawk and he pull out his beam saber we charged each other; we slashed at each other and finally i was able to cut his arm off and he turn away and escaped the battlefield. That is when i got a transmission from the Midnight Fenrir Corp saying that they have taken the base, as we made our way to the base thats when we came across Alex's Zaku it was in very bad shape and Alex was laying the ground still alive but badly wounded, what was in amazing there was 3 GM sniper; 2 of them had bullet holes all over and the second one had Alex's heat hawk stuck in it's chest.

That night we made that command base to our new HQ, we stayed in the medical bay waiting on the doctors word about Alex. Jake was leaning on a nearby lighting a cigar (he took up smoking a week ago after coming a cross a town that was slaughtered by us, there were bodies still on the floor), Brad was laying on the floor, Cassandra and i were sitting together she was crying in my arms because she take care and treats Alex like a little brother or something,and wasn't even there. A couple of grunts walked by us then stopped and looked at us one of them said

"Hey, you guys the Black Sparrows?" Jake said

"yeah that's us"

and he ran over to Jake and hugged him he let go and said

"i owe all of you my life, you guys saved me and a couple of my buddies a month ago when you guys attacked that Guerrilla base"

he continued

"if you guys need anything and i mean anything my name is Paul Miller, Private first class Paul Miller with the 212th infantry division okay, thank you again"

and he left, an hour later the doctor came out he said

"well your friend is going to okay he just needs a week or so to recover".

**Two week later**  
**June 18, UC0079  
Outside Houston,Texas**

"Hey Alex should be coming out today" Cassandra said

"Hope so my Zaku has been shit with out the little guy, like when we came across those GMs last week i swear i was shooting sand as well" Brad said

Jake hit the back of his head, "what did i do" he asked his brother

As we sat there in the cafe in town we saw on the TV what space looked like after operation British and Loum it looks like one great graveyard, that when a voice said "i thought i find you guys here" it was Alex he had bandages all over but that didn't stop us from hugging the poor kid. Our family was once more whole.


	5. Goodbyes are always hard

**July 1, UC0079**  
**Los Angeles,California**  
**Zeon HQ downtown LA**

It been two weeks since we took Texas that was a bloody battle, it almost cost us an engineer and a friend. I feel better i just got a letter from a old friend Aina Saharin, she a is some sort of test pilot, me and her go way back like the Zabis my father was a good friends of the Saharins, we weren't lovers or anything like that we were really close friends. The letter read

"Dear Preston, how have you it been awhile how have you been, hope you been safe and not doing anything stupid. I heard about you and your family, you and Katie were the better

ones anyway. I also heard about Jack i'm sorry for your lost, Well i'm fine if your wounding i hope you are because i think about you every time i look at the picture of me and Ginias you

remember the one you took. Well stay safe Preston i see you some other time, Love Aina Saharin"

Cassandra hit me in the back of the head when she saw that part, i had to explain to her that we known each other since were babies and there's no attraction between us.

**Outside Sacramento,California**  
**August 5,UC0079**

We were sent on a long range patrol to scout out any rebel activate in near by towns. But Hall said not to use our Zakus, that we were going on foot dressed like civilians and survey any rebel activity. Our Mission was free fall from Gaw,once we get in the town to survey Rebel activity and once we have got we are to get out of the town and call in an air strike on the town and wait for evac. We were armed with survival gear(Knife, rope,medical kit,and GPS navigator),and a pistol. As we were loaded on the Gaw, Cassandra and i kissed for a long moment and held hands as we walked to the cargo bay of the Gaw.

**2 hours later ;1:30am **

The Cargo door opened and

Jake said "No Fear Sparrows!!" and jumped out

Brad turned around and said "he really needs to stop that I'm the leader bullSHiiiit"

he said right before i pushed him out of the Gaw. Cassandra and Alex laughed and all three of us jumped out; the wind hit my face like a hard rock that's when we passed through the clouds and i could no longer see everyone else until i saw a light flashing, that was our drop point, wait a couple seconds and pulled the strap and sucked up from the parachute then floated down. I hit the floor hitting my head on a rock i blacked out, when i came two Alex and Brad were holding be down as Cassandra wrapped a bandage around my head. Jake came up to me and said "good thing your hurt because we can get in that town easier", i spit blood out then said "glad to help", Cassandra and Brad help me walk they told me "I might have concussion in my head so i shouldn't do anything". Once we got to the town a guy with a ripped up Federation uniform and three others popped out and the main one told us "what you dong here?", Jake put his hands up and walked towards him, that guy pulled his side arm and said

"get the fuck back, what are you doing here"

Cassandra said "please my boyfriend he hurt and the Zeon were chasing us but we lost them acouple of hours ago"

he look at us and then nodded and let in. It was like a ghost town, but there people you can hear the doors slam as we walked down the street, we got a place we could stay an old lady was outside

she said "sweeties come in....oh dear what happen to your friend put him on the sofa"

Cassandra thanked her and lied me on the sofa and kissed my forehead and walked away, i blacked out again when i woke up i walked outside there was no one in the building. Once i walked into the street an explosion shock me, then another then another; i can see Cassandra running with an assault rifle she see me she said

"Preston we need to get out of here!!!", that when the old women came outside and Cassandra grabs me and tells her"get out of her ma this whole place is going up!!!"

she looked at us and Cassandra said calmly

"please we are Zeon pilots and you need to get out of here now", she nodded and left

Cassandra handed me her side arm and help me walk, that"s when Jake, Brad, and Alex meet up with us they were all armed and firing backwards as we ran.

Jake said "there the gate were almost....."

just then his throat blow opened, we couldn't stop the Dopp fighters were in the air strike in 1 minute, so we left him there still alive with blood coming out of his throat. We were taking fire so we turned around and returned fire, a guy ran out of a house and i didn'y hesitate i shot him twice in the chest, that guy that let us in the town had a RPG and fired it missed us and Alex fired at him, it stoke him in the chest and he fell over; just then our helicopter landed and we hopped in, as we flew over the town the our Dopp fighters bombard the the town, that's when my head went bad and i passed.

**2 days later**

I awoke in the medical bay, Cassandra was next to me she was a sleep,

i said "hey have you been here long"

she woke and said "yeah,you have been out for two days"

"what happened is everyone okay?", she said

we need to get you out here...MEDIC!!!" she yelled

they got me out of bed and i got dress and we left to the headed to the hanger. Alex was working on my Zaku and they were painting the strip Red,

Cassandra said "Jake is dead, your our commander now"

"would it go to you" i said

she smile and put her arms around my neck and said "i gave it to you because I'd rather fallow you then send you to your death"

That's when Garma and Hall came out

he said "Preston it my honor to promote you to the rank Captain"

then a picture was taken and they left. Just like that i was promoted Captain but i fell like i haven't done much of anything and a good man died for that to happen. Me and Brad walked to his room to pack his stuff, it as sad to see it all the stuff as we cleaned his room we came across several letter from a girl from Side 3 name Liz Filmore i asked Brad if he heard of her, he shock his head; apparently he had a girlfriend that he has been writing to him for the pass couple of months, packing more of his stuff was a knife crafted zaku painted black with a marker. Brad cried the whole time

i asked him "if he wants to go outside"

he said "no it's okay I'll stay".

**That night **

As me and Cassandra lied in bed she turns over to me and said

"what is going to happen now"

i didn't say a thing i hugged her and she feel sleep in my arms, but i didn't sleep that night. What ever happens next will be a new dawn of the Black Sparrows.


	6. New Allies and Garma's Fate

Credit of the "The Black Knight of Zeon" belongs to The Desperado, thanks bro for letting me do a crossover

* * *

**September 25,UC0079 **  
**3 months later**

For the pass couple of months we were sent on small missions like attacking armored transport, small guerrilla attacks, and Feddie leader hunt down. Last month was in a Gaw transport when they were jumped, anti-air fire shot the Gaw it slammed into ocean and went down in a fireball,as a revenge mission we were sent to Catalina a small island outside of California; we destroyed everything i felt dirty after and i still do. When Jake died i got his Zaku and Alex got my old Zaku so he doesn't use that Zaku 1 that makes him look ridiculous. We were moved North American territory of Mexico.

When we landed the Base Commander came up to us, he up his hand out and said

"Welcome to Mexico Sparrows"

i shook his hand and said

"Glad to be here sir, I'm Squadron Leader Preston, at your service"

As we walked towards the hangers to meet some of the people that were going to serve with, everyone started to gather and cheer. All of a sudden a Black Zaku walks out dragging a Big Tray Mobile Command Cruiser and then throw up the Peace Sign, we walked to the crowd i tapped the shoulder of a guy in front of me turned around and said

"what do you want....oh shit sorry sir"

"do worry about it private, who is that?" i said

he said "that Lieutenant Karl Ritter the Black Knight of Zeon"

I went to the communication tent to meet this Lieutenant Karl Ritter i got there he was talking to Garma, he stopped and said

"my i help you?"

i put my hand out and said "Captain Preston, I'm Leader of the The Black Sparrows, i didn't know there were more of us that had black Zakus"

he shook my hand and said

"I'd like to see your see the rest of your squad"

so i lead him back to the hanger were Cassandra and Alex were fixes the Zakus and Brad flirting with one of the ground crew girls, i yelled up at Cassandra and Alex i told them

"this Lieutenant Karl Ritter....Ritter I'm saying that right,anyway he is the one that was in the Black Zaku we saw earlier", Karl looked at our Zakus and said

"well the Black Sparrows, you guy have made quite the name for your self's, i heard that you took out Catalina Island by your self's"

Alex yell down "don't remind us of that alot of Civilian are dead because higher ups want us to literally destroy the Island".

**1 month later **  
**October 3, UC0079**  
**Seattle, Washington**

"Okay everyone were going on recon with the red comet himself boys and girls" Lt. Garret Schmitzer said

Ens. Nikki Roberto walked up to me and said

"looks like we'll fight together again huh buddy"

i put my arm on his shoulder and walk away. We were stationed with the Midnight Fenrir again it nice to know that not everyone that comes into contact with the Black Sparrows die, Alex and Cassandra put on there headsets and Cassandra yelled at me

"Preston come on we need to show Commander Char what the Black Sparrows can do". I jumped into the cockpit of my Sparrow, i closed the hatch, it was dark for a moment then everything started turn on.

"Move out soldiers" i said

over Video Comm, we made our way to downtown Seattle, waited for orders to come in. Commander Char then should up with Karl,

"spread out and locate White Base" Commander Char said

that when a transmission came through from Garma who was over head in a Gaw,

"Preston when this is over we need to talk" he said

"what about" i replied "JACK I NOW WHAT REALLY HAPPEN,HE WAS YOUR OWN BROTHER HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!!" he yelled

i replied "Garma i hope you go down in a fireball and you don't understand a goddamn thing, Sparrow 1 out" and turned off the transmission.

We searched the whole damn city finding nothing everyone had split up, the Fenrirs took the right side of town, we took the left and center side with Commander Char and Karl. Everyone split up i followed Commander Char as we went to go check out the sport arena downtown, that when Commander Char said "Stop here kid". That's when i saw it the one that everyone is calling

"The White Ghost"

the Federations mobile suit the Gundam; it ripped two Zaku in half like they were nothing. That's when i saw Garma's Gaw starting to take fire, that when

Commander Char said "Garma if you can hear me, blame this on the misfortune of your birth"

i can hear Garma say "What?!,Misfortune, Char what are you doing ?!!"

Char replied "you were a good friend,but your father is to blame"

then Char started to laugh

Garma yelled "Char...Char you set me up!!!"

, as the flaming Gaw was on a suicide run on White Base i heard

Garma say "I am a man of the Zabi family"

i thought in my mind you aren't a man your a foul that was born to a rich family, in his final word before his Gaw went up in a fire ball he yelled

"GLORY TO THE PRINCIPALITY OF ZEON!!!!" then the Gaw exploded

i heard Karl yell "CAPTAIN GARMA!!!!"

i thought in my mind don't feel sorry form him he deserved everything he got. Char turned to me and pointed his Zaku bazooka at me and said

"Kid,if you want to live you don't tell anyone what you saw night if you do I'll kill myself"

i was nervous i blurted out "if you did kill him,i was going too"

he laughed and said "i like you kid what's your name?"

"Preston sir, Leader of the Black Sparrows"

**2 days later**

Girhen was make a speech and a huge rally about his brother, Char had invited me to come along to have a drink, we sat at the bar the TV had Girhen speech it said

"....my brother Garma was sacrificed ,why...."

before i said anything Char said "because he was a spoiled brat"

I told him

"i never thanked you for saving my life"

he said "when was this kid"

"Loam, you and Cassandra went back for me and saved me from those Sabers"

"well kid don't mention it, come on let me get you back to base"

That night me and Cassandra lied in bed i asked her

"how long do you think we can keep this up"

she said "what us?"

i hugged her and said "no...sorry i mean our luck"

she smiled and kissed me

"it isn't luck we have a great squadron leader that leads us through anything, get some sleep they said something about going to Odessa or something."


	7. Welcome to Odessa

The "Black Knight of Zeon" belongs to Desperado

* * *

**Over Odessa,Ukraine**  
**November 6,UC0079**  
**11:30pm**

"we should be landing in 5 minutes Sparrows, it an honor to fly aces as yourself" the Captain of the Gaw said

Cassandra and Alex looked outside the window and said

"Preston....Brad....look at this place you can see the whole town and military placements next to the airfield"

We landed the time was 11:55pm, the base commander came out to greet us, as we walked towards him the light in the whole town went off and air raid sirens went off,

the base commander yelled "get the soldiers to the trenches, get the anti-air and anti-Mobile suit over there now!!!!"

as soon as he said that the Gaw we arrived in exploded, the spot light lit up the sky was filled with Federation Core boosters bombing the city. I looked a Cassandra and she looked at Alexs and Brad, we all knew what had to do something;so we ran to the trench in placement that had reports of enemy movement; we took off our officers jackets and grabbed the assault rifle that were laying in a hanger near the trenches. When we got there everyone was line against the trench waiting for an attack,

someone said "Hey Sparrows over here!!"

to our surprise it was Paul Miller that solider we saved a while back. It is now 12:10am

he said "do you hear that?"

all of a sudden 4 federation tanks and looked like a whole company of feddie infantry were running towards us,

Paul said "have you guy killed someone at close range before"

Brad replied "yeah"

Paul returned "i haven't"

the acting commander said "easy boys let them get in range, don't freeze, there in range OPEN FIR...." a bullet entered his head

so i yelled "NOW FIRE", everyone opened up on them

They fell and a flare shot in the air and lit the battlefield dead solider littered the field but they kept coming,that's when a GM popped out and fired at us, taking out a whole section of of the trench.

Paul yelled "Preston load this"

he was aiming a anti-Mobile suit rocket launcher, i loaded it and he fired it hit the GM's cockpit and it fell back and just layed there. Alex jumped on the gun in-placement and opened up on the federation troop, it a horrible thing to see a boy who just turned 17 years old 20 minutes ago, kill while he has a mad smile on his face. They finally made it through the trench and we are in hand to hand combat, the first federation solider comes running throw the dark, i grabbed him and threw him in the trench, i pulled the combat knife that all Zeon pilots are given and stab him multiple times, an other flare goes off and a see a face of a boy no older then 16.

**November 7,UC0079**  
**6:00AM**

Day comes and the Federation had retreated to sector 3-0; We sat with Paul in the hanger while Cassandra and Alex tuned the Zakus,

Paul said "her comes my girl"

a girl comes running and they kiss and she crying, he tells her that he is alright, she looked at me and said

"Preston"

"Katie" i said silently

Paul said "you two know each other?"

Katie looked at Paul and said "i never told you i have another then Tom and Jack"

Katie walked up to me and slapped me "why Preston why did you leave, why" she said crying

I hugged her and said "I'm sorry, little sister"

She sat down and was quiet for awhile,

Paul said "Preston, may i talk to you in private"

so we got up and went outside. He said "Preston i didn't know"

"Paul it alright she is old enough to make her own decisions and i wouldn't care as long you treat her right" i said

Paul let out a deep breath

"this how we met, after we left that base in Texas i was sent to Russia to help clear the Federation forces that were causing trouble on my way there i met Katie she was a medic..."

i interrupted him "Katie is a Front line medic."

"yeah she was in full Infantry uniform with the red cross patch, she was reading a book; i had been looking at her all day my friends were telling me that i should go talk to her. So i built enough courage and walked up to her and we hit it off great"

Brad comes up behind me and said

"huh..Preston you need to see this"

during the attack last night we forgot the Gaw that we arrived in the same one that was destroyed was carrying our Zakus. As we looked at the wreckage we were wondering the same thing "now what", that's when the base commander comes out he said

"Sparrows I'm sorry about your Zakus but if you'll fallow me I'll show you to your new Mobile suits"

We arrived a hanger that was closed and a young kid comes running out

he said "Hi you must be the Black Sparrows, I've been working on these babes since we heard you were coming, lucky they weren't damaged during the raid yesterday"

He opened the hanger doors and in it stood 4 new kind of black Zakus,

"are those new Zakus?" Cassandra asked the young engineer

he said "No ma'am those are MS-07 Gouf Black Sparrow Customs"

I stood in front of mine this thing was evil and i liked it, that kid comes up to me and said

"Captain Preston sir, this one is the best in the lot sir i worked on it the most sir"

"thanks kid, mine telling me about these things?" i said

"yes sir gladly" he replied, "the MS-07 Gouf Custom is equipped with three 35mm Gatling cannon, 75mm Gatling cannon, heat saber, and a powerful electric cable that can disable a GM with on hit"

"Alright Sparrows we have reports of Federation activity a couple clicks from here, so we want you and two other units to go check it out, this will give you a perfect test run on you new MS's" the base commander said

We put out headsets on and got in our new suits, i jumped in the Gouf, the hatch closed and everything was dark then little the controls turned on. The "Black Sparrows",the "Old Reliable",and the "Rookies" we all sent off to see what up near one of our mining facility.

**Half hour later**

"Hey what happen Karl? Alex asked

"i don't know i think he was called up to space to be at Garma's funeral." Brad respond

"hey Sparrow 1" a voice said

"who's this?" i replied

"well sir I'm Rookie 4 Otto is my name sir, I'm a big fan of the Sparrow i heard that you guy destroyed a whole Feddie garrison in Texas" he said

which lead to everyone talking about these myths about us. All of a sudden there was a Big Tray and at least a platoon of GMs and Infantry, they opened up on us we backed off and called for backup we got this

"backup will be there in a hour, hold out till then command out"

"That was fucking useless there going to let us die!" Reliable 2 said

i put up my Gatling gun and fired it was amazing to see this thing tear in to two GMs and make the infantry disappear.

"Sparrows move up!!!, "Rookies" suppressing fire and "Reliables" i want you to fallow us in" i yelled

The Big Tray opened fired as we charged tearing through one of the "Rookies" and the splash damage ripped one of the "Reliables" we kept on charging. I rammed a GM and fired the 35mm into him and swung the Gatling gun and punched holes in 3 GMs, Cassandra pulled her heat saber out and cut two GMs in half with one pass, Brad shot the electric cable at one the punch his arm through the cockpit, i turned around to see Alex holding a GM by the head with one hand and with the other firing at both Infantry and GMs; the Big Tray fired again and it hit in the middle of the "Reliables" destroying them all.

"Die you bastard!!!!" Rookie 4 yelled

as he fired his Zaku bazooka at the Big Tray, blowing up the Bridge of it and the rest of the Infantry surrendered to us. It is only 7:30AM the day is just starting.

Back at HQ, everyone was cheering the heroes were the "Rookies", Brad told them that they can be the"Black Ravens" and everyone laughed. An hour later we were to defend the mining facility that we were heading to earlier. As we were about to head out that kid engineer ran up to us and yell

"these thing kick ass huh"

he waved and then ran away, we headed out we can hear explosions, gunfire, and screams. We headed out to to madness.


	8. Down time

Disscalmer i do not own the rights to Iron Madien or Gundam in that fact and Karl Ritter was from "The Black Knight of Zeon" Fic  


* * *

**Odessa,Ukraine**  
**November 7,UC0079**  
**1:00pm**

"Cassandra move now!!! I yelled

as the unknown mobile suit squad fired at us, Brad and Alex gave us covering fire as Cassandra's wounded Gouf was taken back to HQ. We got Cassandra back to the mining facility base, the damaged Gouf crouched down and the hatched opened up, Cassandra looked out and then fell out of the cockpit; luckily the ground crew was there and one of them caught her. I jumped out of the my Gouf and ran to her, she was coughing out blood, i held her in my arms it took 4 soldiers to get me off her. The medics took her to the medical bay that's when the base commander came up to

he said "sit down son"

so i did he continued "now what happened"

I told he that we were patrolling the area to see if there was any Federation activity, that's when we got bounced by a squad of BLUE mobile suits.I knew it was Victor Ramirez the leader of BLUE Sigmas, he will pay for hurting Cassandra.

"Is there anything else Captain?", "yes the leader of the BLUE sigmas was in a new mobile suit and were was using beam weaponry", i said

he said "that is called the RX-79 a simpler version of the "White ghost", it's a miracle that 2nd Lieutenant Cassandra Survived that,those thing have been giving us hell in Asia, you and your team should rest Captain; we can handle it from here"

**24 Hours Later**  
**November 8, UC0079**  
**day 2 of Operation Odessa**

All of yesterday i was by Cassandra side she was a lot better because the glass and metal fragments missed any arteries an she need to be out of combat at least a 2 week. Katie was her Medic they talked a lot about me; it weird it's like were teens again.

"Captain Archer, message for you sir" a young solider said

"thanks, were is the Commutation room?" i said

he replied "down the hallway to your right and Captain;and Sir i believe in the Sparrows sir"

When i got to the Commutation room, there was a Video comm from Commander Char;

"Preston, glad i got you i need you out of Odessa now." he said

i was shocked

"with all due respect Commander we can still do some good here" i said

"Listen to me Preston I'm getting the Sparrows out of there, Odessa is lost you are to leave Odessa tonight when the sub comes for you, is that clear Captain" Char said

"yes sir" i said

I went to the room that they were keeping Cassandra in, she was in bed i sat next to her had told her that we were to leave tonight, she sat up and said in a weak voice

"what about everyone else, what about Katie or Paul?" i replied

"i don't know, but i need to get you back to the Odessa and I'll meet you there okay....NURSE!!!"

An hour later Cassandra had was in the medical bay in town but before we had to leave there was one last thing we had to do hold off a Federation Big Tray and tank battalion before they run over a our guys.

"Is that it that's easy enough" Alex said as i briefed them

"let do this so we can get out of this goddamn place" Brad said.

**2 Hours later **

The mission was a failure by the time we got there all you could see was destruction and dead soldiers from both sides. As we headed for Odessa we saw the bay was full of ships and subs. Soldiers were trying to escape, we got to the city or mobile suit had to be put on the Sub that Char sent for us, i went to go get Cassandra in the medical building that she was put in. It was a mess in there people screaming, i asked the Nurse were i could find Cassandra; she told me that she was being moved to the docks, so as we made our way to the docks a huge explosion as i turned around it was a trap we laid for any unlucky Feddies who try and stop our retreat. We got to the docks, were Cassandra, Paul and Katie were waiting for us. We all headed in the submarine, Cassandra was put in the medical bay. I told my squad to hind a place to sleep, i headed to the brigade where Commander Char was. I saluted him and he pulled me in a room with other squad leaders,and he bereft us on the next major offensive was going to be,

he said "Preston, i want you and the Sparrows to spearhead the air offensive of the Federations Headquarters of Jaburo in south America, Major lynn i want you and your platoon to support the Sparrows. What left of our troops will jump over Jaburo and keep their force at bay as my team will go in through a secret entrance with our prototype mobile suit"

There Karl Ritter was there i shock his hand and said

"hey buddy, how you been"

he replied " fine glad to see the at the Sparrow made though that mass"

After we were dismissed i went to the medical bay to see Cassandra, she was asleep; so i brushed the hair off her face and fell asleep beside her.

**2 days later**  
**November 10,UC0079**  
**somewhere in the Atlantic abyss, in route to Brazil **

It has been 2 days since the failure of Operation Odessa, the chosen few and what left of the south America Zeon forces are to assault the Federation base of Jaburo in South seem that the who were picked for this mission were: us, The Rookies, The Midnight Fenrir Corps, Karl and his new unit, and i forget the others.

Katie and Paul were asleep with other Infantry soldiers in the back, i went back there to see them i woke them and asked them if they know anything. Katie looked at Paul and he said "yeah we are to move in before the assault happens and cause as much damaged as possible" he said with a sad tone, "isn't that suicide" i asked, Katie replied "completely".

**1 day later**  
**Underground Zeon Facility,South America**

We reach our destination in south America, it was a giant underground facility,there all the soldiers and Pilots that we passed were chatting "SPARROWS". Cassandra can now talk and walk around but she can't use her mobile suit for a while still. When we arrived to our assigned dorms 2 person to a dorm,

Cassandra said "i always wanted to make love in a unfamiliar room"

we looked at each other,an hour later we lied in bed,

she said "Preston, this war will ruin us why do we still do it"

i replied "i don't know is to be a hero or to keep us alive long enough to be together after this"

she kissed my cheek and fell asleep. I waited till she was fast asleep and i got dressed i went down to the hanger bay and there was Alex, Brad and a few others who was painting a Gouf Custom black for Cassandra

i yelled "need any help", Brad yells back "hurry up were almost done"

**November 25,UC0079**  
**Underground Zeon Facility **

I have been helping Cassandra get her groove back in her mobile suit, she is a little sluggish but able to fight now. They say the Operation is in five days, I'm scared not about dieing I'm way past that, but for the people i hold dear, like my sister and Paul how will be on a suicide mission,and Cassandra who may not be 100 percent to go into combat. I was also given a new Mobile suit MS-07H8 Gouf Flight Type its a bit faster then the one i have already, and moves like a Dom.

**November 29,UC0079**

We bored the Gaw that would be dropping in combat, Brad was is cheering up some of the younger guys by playing "The Trooper" by Iron Madien, the song was really inspiring the lyric rang through the hanger

"You'll take my life but I'll take yours too You'll fire your musket but I'll run you through So when you're waiting for the next attack You'd better stand there's no turning back..."

that really made the troops relax which is probably there last battle anyway. Cassandra and i made love before we bored the Gaw because for some reason i have a really bad felling. This morning i saw Katie and Paul off i hope they are okay. I saw the amount of Gaws taking off, then us we felled the skies this gave me a slight hope on a victory of this mission but again i felt that something was wrong.


	9. Jaburo Drop

**November 30,UC0079**  
**Skies over Jaburo**

"Okay guys, were going to take this base if the Feddies, like it or not" someone yelled

"it not as easy as they think" Brad said to Alex

Alex replied "there replacement i give them 10 minutes within the operation before they bite it"

The plan was to take the Federation base of Jaburo from an air assault and ground the YMS-16M Xamel would cover our advance from a distance the war will tip to our favor if we are to take this fortress .That's when the alarm rang and everyone jumped up and ran to there "Suits", i jumped into my Gouf Flight type. It was dark and then my Gouf turned on little by little, that's when the Gaw cargo bay opened and i saw madness the sky was full of tracer rounds and Gaws flying through this hell. The Gaw to the right of us exploded and the wing ripped of and crashed into the ground.

"Preston, i love you i just wanted to say that again" Cassandra said

"i love all you guys" Brad said

that's when our Gaw was hit in the wing and they yelled for us to drop now even if were a least a mile from the LZ. The green light flashed and we all jumped, as we were free falling i could see tracers rounds from GMs and ground forces;I can hear The Ferir and Karl yelling in the static in the Comms, just then the Zaku that was next to me was hit and ran in to me. It exploded trowing my Gouf throw the sky and i hit the thrusters before i hit the ground,i ripped through the trees then i blacked out. I awoke a few minutes later to hear Cassandra and the others yelling my name,

i said "I'm okay, were are you guys?"

"thank god don't fucking do that again, were a click from your position engaging with Feddies MS", Cassandra replied

as i made my way to there i encountered a group of Zeon infantry forces, i stopped and got out, i asked for there commanding officer, it turned out they were all privates who commanding officers were killed, i asked about Katie and Paul but no one seem to have seen them since they dropped. I told them to go to sector 9-0, and I'll have a evac come for them. I finely came to the there position and they were engaged with that new mobile suit the "RX-79", i flaked it, and jumped over him he turned around;then when i slit him in two with the Heat Blade. The other two GM seemed stunned that i did that, that when i heard

Alex yell "BAD MOVE FUCKERS"

and open fire; it tore right throw them.

"God dam Preston, you came right on time" Brad said

"This is Fenrir's we have made it inside we could use some back up thought" One of them said

"were making our way there now Sparrow 1 out" i said.

**Entrance to Jaburo**

"Brad, Alex you guys take the right side with "The Rookies", Cassandra you and me will take Units 2 and 3" i commanded the advancing force to the entrance to the base

There were several GMs trying to defend it but we over ran them,the ground troopers ran away from us, i saw Alex and Brad open fire on them;they were run then they were gone.

"Everyone inside NOW!!!" i yelled

Units 2 and 3 rushed in first and there were RX-79 and GMs waiting, they destroyed them, next in were "The Rookies" our friends from Odessa, they went in there the squad leader Yu and Otto rushed in there and took out he GMs, the GMs bodies jerked back and one of them had there cockpit hatch was caved in. I ran in and fired my Gatling gun at the RX-79, he fired back, i got close and hit him in the chest with my Gatling gun while firing. That's is when i saw at the end of my Gatling gun there was blood on it, i started at it; i could hear everyone yelling asking

"WHATS WRONG"

"Preston, what's wrong we got to go now" Alex yelled

I Came two,"sorry lets go guys"

"That's the Gundam!!!" Brad yelled

the white ghost stood at us shoot at the forces moving in. He fired his beam rifle at us taking out Rookie 2, that's when a Red Z'gok came out of nowhere and started to take on the Gundam. "Preston get your troops out of here we are retreating" Commander Char said over the video Comm. Even thought we just got there we were to fall back. The YMS-16M Xamel covered us as we retreat, this was our last great defeat on earth.

**December 2,UC0079**  
**Broadened a Submarine on route Asia **

When we retreated it took us a full day, we had to leave some of our mobile suit(including mine), the jungle would eat some of our soldiers at night we heard things and alot of us went missing only half the invasion force made it out of the jungle. When we finally made it to the shore line the submarines were to take us to our respected locations. There was still no word on Katie or Paul, i assume the worst. I am being sent to Tibet to assist the evac some of my troops;Cassandra was asleep on my shoulder and the guys were ether smoking or staring at the blackness of the pacific ocean. When is this long nightmare is ended, and will it claim more of us.


	10. The Shuddering Mountain

**December 5,UC0079  
Tibetan Plateau, Zeon underground mountain facility**

We arrived at night in a hot zone, under the cover night during a firefight there was chaos everywhere i turned i felt sick. We finally made our way in land and to the the Facility.

"Preston you okay" Cassandra asked as we drove up Mountain,

"yeah" i said depressingly

"Come on babe, you been mopping around since Odessa" she said

"when you were hurt i feared i lose you and when i fell from the Gaw.....i don't want to talk about it anymore okay" i said

"alright Preston" she said

**Enter the Base**

As we walked in to the Cave entrance, the door opened and i there was 3 officers, and an expected person i thought I'd never see again;Ginias Saharin looked up and said

"welcome Sparrows,Preston your men are dismissed but i want you to fallow me"

i turned and said "Sparrows fallout, stay at combat ready though"

I gave Cassandra a hug then i fallowed Ginias,

"Preston,you seem older" he said

"war doses that a person,what is this about?" i said

"Have you ever seen something that you know that will achieve greatness" Ginias said seemingly talking to himself,

"No, what are you talking about" i said

As we entered a large hanger, that's when i saw it,

"look at it Preston, isn't beautiful the Apsalus III" he said

"my god Ginias it a work of art" i said

just then a engineer yells

"Admiral Saharin sir, we need for a second sir"

"Captain you are dismiss go on to the others" he said

As i walked backed to the entranced Cassandra was waiting for me and when she turned Aina was behind her, Cassandra and Aina waited for me Aina gave me a hug and said

"Preston I'm so glad you are alright, Cassandra was telling me so much about you and her"

"it really good to see you as well Aina, i glad there has been no harm to you but may i ask when we use to hangout,you wore shirt and jeans, but you seem more feminine?" I said

she looked down and said "it a long story"

Cassandra said "come on tell us"

Ania said "fallow me to my room"

So we fallowed Ania to her room, once we were in she said "okay you guy can not tell anyone about this okay"

Cassandra and I nodded our heads.

She said "well i met this guy and we kinda fell in love...and he is a Earth Federation pilot"

me and Cassandra scratched our heads

Cassanda said "Aina that's some deep shit you know"

she replied "i know so that's way you can't tell anyone"

Cassandra said that she is going to bed, so we said goodnight to Aina and as we walked out of the room; i ran into a big guy also an old friend Norris Packard

He said "Preston good to see you son, when they said that we were being supported by "The Black Sparrow" i wasn't aware that you were the flight lead "

i shock his hand and replied

"yes sir , i command the Black Sparrow, and I'm glad to see you are alright sir and if you please excuse me i must take my leave"

then he said "well good night Preston".

As Cassandra and i lied in bed

she said "Preston something feels wrong"

i said "what is it"

she said "i don't know something just feels wrong"

**December 6, UC0079**

I got a transmission from my sister today, she and Paul were both sent back Side 3 and right after the defeat at Jaburo. She also said that she is pregnant which is startling because she still is my little sister. Well at least i know she safe as of now.

"Hey Preston, look all i got was this Zaku II F2 Type for you I can't paint all of it but i got the head and the right arm and Shield" Alex yells at me from the from a top of a Zaku

As i looked up at it i heard a voice behind me say

"Preston...Preston Archer?"

I turned around and it was my old friend from Side 3 Jessica Way she was in a Infantry uniform and looked destroyed on the inside,she looked at me then hugged me and started to cry she said

"there all die Alice(her sister),Marco(her cousin which was pretty much her brother), please tell me why are we here!"

i was stunned to see someone just totally have a break down, Cassandra walks over with an that jealous look women get and i put my hand up and she stopped i said

"Jessica you got to be strong for me please in a day you all will be going back to Side 3 were you can be a way from this war"

That's when Brad walks up and said

"my i help"

I turned to Jessica and said

"Jesse this is a good friend of mine he is a really good listen and he has also lost loved ones"

and i kissed her head and left

Brad sat her down and they it off really well

Cassandra said "what was that about!?"

i replied "old friend"

"Hey guys listen, the Feddies are moving" in someone yelled

"shit that all we need" someone said

"there not going to let us leave" another yells

Later that day i was outside looking at the town below with Cassandra,

"it almost over Cassandra, were almost over here" i said

"I don't believe that we will win" she said

"we will win,but Zeon won't we still have to fight to see this through" i replied

she rested her head on my shoulder

"hey guys" a voice behind us said

we turned around it was Aina,Norris and some armed soldiers,

"Sorry you two we can't be having people walking around outside"

Norris said, "it's alright let go Cassandra"

"it's okay it getting dark anyway" i said

As we walked through the hanger to our dorm, the radio was on and this beautiful song was playing and then the radio DJ said

"that was Mirai no Futari ni by Eledore Massis a solider in Earth Federation"

someone yells "feddie or not this is a dam go song"

then another yelled "i second that"

That night i asked Cassandra to marry me, she said yes and we made love and fell asleep as if there was no war going on.

**December 7,UC0079**

"Sparrows lets go come on!" Norris yelled

we suited up and i jumped in my Zaku and it was dark for a second then i everything started to turn on slowly.

"Okay kid listen up, we must not let those Feddie fighters find the entrance of this place you got me" Norris ordered

as we took the lift to the surface.

"let do this!!" Alex yell

"easy kills here guys" Brad yelled

The doors opened and it was as swarm of these "Core fighter Boosters"

We all opened fired on them, i lead on a bit and fired it clipped his wing and he rocketed to the ground; that's when Cassandra fired the Gatling gun and ripped through 4 at the same time they crossed each other and exploded.

"yo Pres this is like shooting fish in a barrel" Brad yelled

"Boom right in the cockpit man" Alex yelled

this is what we have become aniamls that enjoy taking a life

That's when a Dom and a Zaku came up the lift i ordered them to go to the city the mountain over looks and seek out any Feddies, they complied and went off. That's when i heard one of the fighters say

"Entrance sighted....(Norris cut of his wing)..SENDING... NOW......!!!!"

That's when the shelling started,

"Norris take your men inside now we will hold them of" i yelled

"just don't do anything stupid son" he said.

"Command to Sparrows, scout have reported a squad Feddies are moving up eliminate them,Command out"

_**HALT!!! This is the Alternative sequence: The death of the 07th MS Team**_

We hid in the the the forest as the 3 GMs made there way up the mountain,

"wait for it guys" i said

we heard the GMs transmission

"...Sally once we enter the base raise as much hell as possible got it" the leader(i guess) said,

"yeah let's do it" Sally said. "NOW!!!" i yelled

We went into action Cassandra opened up on the last one, he jerked back and fell back; Brad and Alex opened up on the female pilot, she is slashed by them at the same time and she let out a scream.

The leader i believe he was yelled out

"SALLY!!"

then I jump out of the forest with my heat hawk and ram it right were the cockpit was and he stumbled backwards then fell down. I pulled my heat hawk out of him and said

"Sparrows back inside"

Once we were inside everyone was being loaded into the Kerguelen, that's when Jessica ran up to me and gave me a hug and said

"Preston see you in Side 3"

and she smiled then ran off with the rest of her company. Aina was give out orders, we ran up to her and asked if we can help, she turned and said

"No, Norris has already and gone and done that"

"Aina what do you mean" Cassandra said

"he left to go take out those Federation guntanks" she said

"by himself why didn't he take us?!" I said

"he said were still young" she replied

Ginias came out and said

"Preston I need you to push back the Freddies, don't worry the Apsalus will back you guys up, now Aina please fallow me"

We suited up again and went out through the back entrance; as we made our way down the hill we saw a flare shoot up in the air that exploded green, every pilots worse dream come true (they are unable to return to base,Poor Norris).

The Shelling had stopped so we made our way down the hill were we encounter more GMs and we were heavily under fire, i tried to be the big hero and all of a sudden a bullet slammed into my cockpit, ripping into my arm. Cassandra turned her video Comm and yelled

"Preston, please go back we can handle this, i can see you lost alot of blood already"

so i didn't argue with her i made my way back and i saw it the Apsalus it was a work of art, then my senor went off and i saw a half destroyed Feddie mobile suit walking towards me.

"shit"

A new type of Fed Ms was walking towards me and i thought to myself I'm in no way ready to fight. So put up my hands and walk towards him. We walked up to each other it was a young man maybe 23 or 24 years old, he seemed to be determine to do something.

"Listen to me Zeon pilot, attack and i will have to retaliate, but just let me go" he said

i opened the hatch and walked out and yelled "I have to will to fight you solider, I'm Preston what's your soldier"

he came closer and said "I'm Shiro Amada leader of the 08th MS Team..."

That when the Kerguelen was about took off, then it happen a beam shot through the air and ripped right at the bottom and it exploded into a hundred pieces. I stood there in shock and aimed my MMP-40 at the Shiro guy and yelled

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!?!".

He said "No", i said in a calm voice

"did you know about this Shiro?" i asked again

he replied "No i didn't, and I'm sorry for this"

I said back "no don't be it war" and walked away

I found a destroyed truck it was federation truck that has three burned bodies inside. I found some medical supplies i.e.:Morphine and some bandage tape, that's when the Apsalus fired it main cannon again. The blast shot me back and i hit a near by tree dazing me,as i re entered my Zaku i made my way to Cassandra and the others. When i got to them there were GMs laying down all around them,

Cassandra said "thank god, Preston we need to get out of here"

just then we heard an explosion and the Federation Big Tray was wiped out.

Brad yelled "Come on this place is lost we have to go!!!"

As we went around the mountain i saw Shiro's Mobile suit fly towards the Apsalus and he rammed his arm into the Apsalus; i found myself saying

"goodbye Aina".

Maybe like 10 minutes after that we found wounded Zeon forces so we moved them by trucks,we also picked up a Feddie transmission, it said

"Sanders, we still have reports of Zeon force in this area"a female pilot said

"hey guys i think i hear something" another voice said

"what is it Eledore?"

"Michel tell Karen we have Zeon in the Area" the Eledore guy yelled

"Karen, i don't like this" the Sanders guys said

i told Cassandra and others to cover me and told them

"only fire if things get bad"

They hid in the trees, i walked out with my hands up but not in a way that i surrender, they turned and that Karen girl said

"Zaku surrender or we will open fire"

i got out of my Zaku and walk to the palm of my Zaku and replied

"Please i have wounded let us go,we seen so much death today "

"Let me waste this guy Karen" Sanders said,

"No stand down Sanders, that would make us no better then the others"

i replied "Please let us talk"

So Karen did the same as me,

i said "I'm Preston Allen Archer, Leader of the Black Sparrows and you are..",

she said "Master Sergeant Karen Joshua leader of the 08th MS Team"

i replied "please i have already lost alot of friends on that cruiser please let us go, I past a guy named Shiro you know him"

"You Know Shiro how??" she said

"this guy knows the commander?" Sanders said

"he messing with us Karen waste him already" Eledore yelled

i replied "Please, i met him before the Apsalus went up, I just wanted to say that was the first respectable Feddie i met"

"If i let you go what won't make you know that we just shoot you in the back?" she said

"my team are using Gouf customs,and i seen this thing cut up whole company of GMs in less then 5 minutes"

she replied "count this as a favor Captain Archer 08th team fall back"

We are now en route to a Zeon port that is EVACing all forces, i have to add a 4 others to th list of dead friends:Aina Saharin,Ginias Saharin, Norris Packard,and Jessica Way.


	11. Return to Space

**December 10,UC0079**  
**Zeon staging area for entry to space,Australia**

"Let's go, load the Zanzibar, the Feddie are on our ass let go" the commander Zero yelled

We were helping load the transports when i heard,

"it almost seem to be the...."

a female voice said,

"is them SPARROWS HEY!!!!!the male voice yelled.

I turned around and it was Nikki Roberto and Charlotte Hepner, we talked about what we have doing and you know what been going, they told me that they had some transfers , Swaggard, Fran, Lt. Sandra,and . We were told that this the last time we might see Earth from the ground, and Commander Zero came up to us and said

"You Sparrows you need new mobile suits the Gouf Custom are totally useless in space, I'll put in an order for new suit"

and he walked and I told Nikki and Charlotte that i had propose to her and they flip out they got so excited, the whole Fenrir Corp celebrated our commitment to each other by stealing some of the Rations and we had a nice dinner the Sparrows and the Fenrir. rose up his canteen and said

"a toast to Cassandra and Preston in good health and long propensity, Seig Zeon", everyone rose there canteens and cheered

"seig Zeon".

**December 11,UC0079**  
**Last day on Earth**

"Core fighters everyone down!!!" some yelled

as the core fighters bombed the area, i ran to a Anti-Air in placement that was set up nearby and had Alex feed me ammo as if fired. As i fired at the sky the Fenrir's volunteered them self to stay back to fight off the incoming Feddies, so they suited up and started fight back. That's when Brad came running up to me and yelled "we got suits, let go we need to do something!!", so me, Cassandra,and Alex ran through the explosions and blood.

"The Hell are these things!!?!" Alex yelled

"why are we using Zaku 1s", Cassandra yelled

"whatever we got do this now!!!" i yelled

"What are you guys doing, we got it here now fall back!!!" yelled

"until the last moments we will fight were not falling back" Brad said

"it an honor to be fight here with you guys" Nikki said

i replied "no, it an honor to fight with all of you"

it was silent as we healed back the Federation Mobile were holding position between the Zanzibar and the Feddie's frontline, we held that ground for a good a hour,that's when a GM ran up to me with this beam saber already out charging me, i turned and fired my bazooka hitting him in the chest and he fell back.I didn't notices the second one behind me, he shot my leg and my zaku needled down,

Cassandra yelled "die son of a bitch!!"

and fired over my Zaku's body. The rocket slammed right in the GM chest,

"Preston, please answer are you okay!?!" Cassandra yelled

"yeah, it's a scratch, i can still fight"

That's when the that's when the Guntanks started to open up;

"Sparrows you done enough you got to live now!!!" yelled

"No sir we still can do more good here"

"listen to him Sparrow, leave now you must good" Charlotte yelled

It was a hard decision but i said

"Sparrows fallout, Fenrirs see you when this is over"

and we loaded into the Zanzibar. Before we took off i heard Schmitzer say

"The gods of death will line up now On the field they are marching they are covered in blackness but each one will burn bright red,those soldiers of Sorrow" then silence.

We loaded up into the the Cargo bay of Commander Zero's Zanzibar. We took off, we were in the cargo bay, Cassandra held on to me as the pressure of Craft as we rocketed through the a while it seemed that we never stop going straight into the sky,

Brad yelled "WERE SO CLOSE TO SPACE I CAN SMELL IT"

Then silence we started to float,and

Alex yelled "were in space"

and the others that were in the same room started to cheer. That's when Commander Zero came on and said

"we have two Salamis in-bounded, all MS scrabble now"

We floated to the Zakus and the side doors open and we shot out. It was only us four in that were battle ready and the 2 other Zanzibar launched like 2 or 3 Zakus. We were only in Zaku 1s and it the first time we fought in space in like 6 mouths seem like our luck was out.

"Cassandra you and me take the far one,Brad and Alex you guys take the closer on in a flanking action"I yelled

as we floated to the Zakus;then the hatched closed then it was dark that's when everything started to turn on,my main camera that when the airlock door charged the Federation cruisers, the GMs flew towards us i fired on one and he dodged it and returned fired. Alex cut one in half with the heat hawk, Brad rammed one of them and fired on his chest at close range, and Me and Cassandra rushed the bridge of the Salamis; and we opened fire destroying the bridge,first the bridge then the Salamis itself exploded into space other Zakus cheered and yelled

"Sparrows lead the way"

or

"Cut the Feddies Sparrows"

The last Salamis was sinking but still alive, we received a transmission from them

"please we surrender let us go and won't give you any problems PLEASE we have wounded on board"

the commander Zero came on Video Comm "Sparrows it your decision your but i say waste them,Zero out"

I opened come with the Federation Salamis a man answered i began,

"this is Preston Archer I'm the Leader of the Black Sparrows, we are letting you go but if we ever see you again we will not be so kind, Sparrow 1 out"

The Commander of the ship agonized it and was leaving to make sure i remember the Salamis 13F6 i will not let this guy off next time.

"Sparrows, great job out there,you are to R.T.B" Commander Zero said.

**December 12,UC0079**  
**Granada,The Moon**

All this attention we are getting apparently on the home front we are heroes, and inspired the people back home it really amazing. They call us the Black Death or the Black Sparrows of Zeon, i was never one to get this much attention but this is really something. The people of Granada cheered when we got off the Zanzibar, we were all given black officer uniforms, black everything(officer hats, military caps, black off duty cloth and the coolest thing of all a pen of a Black Sparrow). So we were at some random bar in Granada people were buying us drinks everywhere,someone behind me said "so you are the famous Black Sparrows of Zeon", i turned around and there stood a tall man with a women clinging to his arm; I put out my hand and said

"Preston Archer and you are...."

he shock my hand and said

"Anavel Gato,Lieutenant Anavel Gato of the Delaz Fleet and this is my lady friend Nina Purpleton"

Cassandra and the guys were so wasted they were like yelling things like

"Hey Gato to you Gato go to the restroom"

i told him

"sorry my friends are a bit.."

he interrupted me and said

"it's not a problem i been there before,hope to fight together with you some day Preston"

i asked one last thing of him because he is from the Delaz Fleet

"yeah do you think you can tell my uncle Aiguille that Preston is here okay"he just nodded

his head and he left.

**December 13,UC0079**

**Granada  
**

The next morning we were told go to the hanger when we got up first thing. We all had hangover the next morning, so as we not walked but stumbled to the hanger we had the worst headache, but once we got to the hanger are headache were gone when Commander Zero was standing in front of our new mobile suits. He yelled

"what do you kids think!?! There beautiful aren't they"

he goes on to say

"Cassandra,Alex,and Brad you guys have our new MS-09RII Rick Dom II with Black scheme and Preston you have the prototype MS-18E  
Kämpfer with Black Scheme"

We had a our jaw touching the ground but something still bothered me why were there MS-06FZ Zaku II High mobility type there was like 10 of them all painted black.

"Preston i bet your wondering why there are more MS in the back well there your new unit The Black Death of Zeon".


	12. The Black Death of Zeon

I'm not to big on having more lives but something in me says I'm ready for it.

**December 13,UC0079**  
**Granada Hanger, Moon**

"well guys let see how these new suits fit" Alex said

"I think that girl back at the bar would love to take a ride with me on this thing" Brad said

Cassandra rested her head on my shoulder and whispered said "what do you think"

i said "like the Grim reaper"

and we both laughed quietly. I said

"well everyone suit up let give them there test run"

We ran to our Mobile Suits;I flowed up to the cockpit of the Black Kämpfer and suited up. The hatch closed and it was dark but little by little the MS started to turn on.

"Sparrow 1,2,3 and 4, you are clear to take off" the intercom said

"you heard the man Sparrow move out"I said

with a sort of cockiness that a person who has nothing to lose would launched and i forgot how beautiful space was when blood isn't being spilled and how quiet it is when there are no explosions.

"Alright guys let see how fast these fuckers can go"

I said and we all went as fast as we possibly can, Commander Zero came on my Video Com and said

"Preston these are new and we haven't pushed them this far so don't over do it and this is an order Captain"

"yes we won't break our new toys" Cassandra said

After an hour of just messing around with our new mobile suits, were about to go back to Granada but a transmission make it through it's from a damaged Zanzibar that is being attacked by Federation forces all we could hear was

"...Otto...there all over the....place.....fuck man.....Yuu....one is behind...."

"Zero can we assist" Alex asked

"that is affirmative Sparrows, but you only have your sabers thought it would be to long to bring you your weapons but you are clear to engage all targets of opportunity" Zero said

"Roger that Zero, Sparrows move out" i yell

As we raced to the Zanzibar we got a transmission from Yuu our old friend from the "Rookies" Squadron

"Sparrow I'm i glad to see you guys please help"

"Brad and Alex take out the those 4 GMs and me and Cassandra will take out those other GMs and the Magellan now move!"

I rushed in front of one of them and slashed him in half and exploded, Cassandra stabbed the into the chest of the other one and kicked him of the her saber. That's when i rushed to the other one and he turned and fired but the GM was a new type of GM that i never scene and to make it worse he was all blue GM

"no it can't be him" i said

"an all black mobile suit, you Preston i hope you still remember me" The Blue GM said

"well Victor i almost forgot about you lets go" i yelled

we charged at each other he fired at me, i dodged them the best i could but i was hit in the chest a couple of times and Victor charged at me.

"this is were it ends Preston!!!" Victor yelled

Right before he was seconds from finishing me off, Cassandra rams right into him and he said

"Preston or Sparrow 1 or what ever you like to be called we will meet again, you just wait" and he jetted off

The other Federation forces fell back as well, and we could hear the radio chatter of the yelled and cheered, I'm glad were all in space now we are all finally home. When we returned to base the guys in "The Rookies" saluted Commander Zero and he pointed to the Black Zakus and then he pointed to me,they saluted Zero and they walked over to me.

Yuu and the rest of his squadron well now all 5 of them,he saluted me and said

"lieutenant junior grade Yuu Peterson and "The Rookies" reporting for duty sir"

"huh...Yuu your not under my command?" i said

"Oh that's not what Commander Zero said, he told us that we are resigned to the "Black Death of Zeon" which is your squadron and mine together sir" Yuu explained

i turned to Cassandra and the guys and they looked as confused as i was so

i said "so be it Yuu, Otto you guys are now you guys are my new wingmates and you are now the "The Black Ravens"

They all cheered and

Otto yelled "drinks on me!"

We had a good time at the bar we were at the other day, people bought us drinks we were watching ZeoNet the network for all the new about Zeon one could ever need.

Brad said "Holy Shit, Pres look at this man"

to my amazement it was Karl Ritter was on still alive and they were talking about him apparently after jaburo he was promoted to Captain which was a good thing to see that such a strong soldier can still survive the hell that was Earth. The other report was on the most recent kills of a Johnny Ridden or the "The Crimson Lighting", Cassandra looked at me and said

"Yo babe wasn't he at Loum with us?"

"i believes so,he must get confused alot with Commander Char, with the Red Zaku and all" I said

"You think because Crimson and Red are two difference colors man" Brad yelled across the room

Alex laughed "Bless your poor little soul"

under his breath Brad replied "Fuck you man"

We were all having a good time we stayed until closing time at the bar but the owners kept it open for us which was nice of was just Me, My wife, Brad,Alex,Yuu,Otto and the rest of the squadron;it was nice to get to the men now, i hope not to let them down.

**December 14,UC0079**  
**Granada**

Today was starting off good because i got a Video Transmission from my mom, she said

"Preston, Oh my goodness you look so much older, hows my little boy"

"Fine mother, i doing really good out her, whos everything?" i said

"well it just fine, Kate is resting and Paul is just a doll so helpful,and your father and Tom were sent to the Solomon fortress for something" she said

Cassandra looked at me and gave that "what the hell are you waiting for"look

"Oh mom, i would like you to meet someone" i said

I brought Cassandra in front of the camera

"Mom, this is a very special women to me, she not only my number two, saved my sorry behind more then i care to say, but she also...my wife" i said nervously

She was blank for a second like she need a second to think about what she had just heard.

"Hi I'm Cassandra Sarkli but i guess it's Cassandra Archer now" Cassandra laughed nervously

"Now Preston she is darling, well when my i expect grandchildren" mother laughed

"Well we have think about that " Cassandra laughed

"mom...I'm sorry for interpreting but were did Allen and Tom go?" i asked

"why do you call your father by his name....well they said they were going to the Solomon fortress...*Bink* Oh those are the cookies i have to run now, love my son and it's a pleasure to meet you Cassandra" she said.

I turned to Cassandra and said

"what going down at Solomon?"

she said "I don't know but if both your father and brother went there something big is going down.

**1 HOUR LATER**  
**Granada Space**

"Alright guy this is our first patrol together so let not screw this up" i said as we flowed in the darkness of space.

"GMs 6'clock low!" Cassandra yelled

There must of been at least 8 or so, but this would this would be a good weapon test and team communication test so i yelled

"Black Death, move out engaged all targets of opportunity" i yelled

"Yuu take the Ravens to take the ones comin near the earth and the Sparrow and i well take the ones in front now move!" i ordered

We charged at them and they scatted i found a lone GM and chased him he turned around and i shot the disposable pazerfoust that comes with the my MS, the GM fired but the rockets hit him and he exploded. Next a GM that was taking aim at Cassandra i shot my thrusters up and pulled out the shotgun and rammed it into this chest and fried; he floated away into the blackness of space.

It was quiet i yelled out "all Birds check in"

"Sparrow 2 Okay" Cassandra said

"Sparrow 3 all's fine boss" Brad said

"Sparrow 4 I'm here" Alex said

"All Ravens are a Okay" Yuu said

All together the Black Death's took down 10 Feddie GMs and we have cleared Granada Space. Otto came on my Comm

"Preston sir, that was very impressive sir i can't believe you took out 2 enemy GMs in less then 2 minuates" he explained

Well it wasn't all ways that way but i sure as hell going to him that.

December 20,UC0079  
Space outside of Solomon

We left Granada 2 days ago since then we have encountered patrols something big is going down,but were on a Musai on our way to the Solomon Fortress, we were in the rec room;Someone had the radio,it was tuned in to ZeoRadio "the official tunes of the Zeon Army". The DJ she said

"This one is for the Boys and Girls fight for there Independence"

She played an old song but it draw a crowed everyone listen "Katjusha" an old Russian song. Someone pulled out the Republic of Zeon Flag and stared waving and everyone started to cheer and clap to the song. I put my hand to Cassandra and went in the middle of the piolts and started to dance to the song. But the song ended,but Otto pulled out his violin and Brad and Alex started to sing the song. Again everyone clapped to the song and sang along.

It's good to find peace even for a short while.

* * *

If you want to see the song Katjusha go to this youtube link-Razgriz13

.com/watch?v=gNNuqlqfxic


	13. Cliff Notes and Interlude

Hi, this is Razgriz 13 well i read through my fanfic and noticed that there were alot of plot hole and things that i forgot to say so this some background information on the Black Sparrows.

UPDATE 4/17/10: Add some things so yeah

**ARCHER FAMILY  
**  
Preston Allen Archer is son of a high ranking Zeon General Allen Archer,born on Side 3. At a very young age he wanted to become a pilot. Preston is a 21 year old 5'9"young adult,and was the second youngest out of the Archer kids .Preston has a black/blue hair,he has a Shiro Amada hair but a like bit longer. He grow up around very high ranking people in the principality of Zeon such as the the Zabi family, the Saharin, the Rals, and the being the godson to Aiguille Delaz. He only had 2 month training due to the war that was on the raise, he was assigned to the Black Sparrows .After he disowned his family because the Archer men (Allen, Tom, and Jack) were the one's who thought out the horrors of Operation. British,this also how he grow a deep hatred on his own family. When Preston was sent to the battle o Loum, were he and his Squadron were made famous due to there large kill count during the battle. He becomes romantically involved with squad mate Cassandra Sarkli, they both almost faced discharged for that but were released.

Tom Archer the oldest of the four Archer kids,5'9" 25 year old who has spiked red hair,he also grow up around high ranking people in is a very short fuse kind of person. When war broke out Tom and Jack were made into Generals, after Loam the lost of his brother took a heavily toll on him.

Jack Archer the second oldest Archer child at 24 years old, 5',10" he is the "quiet one" of the family with long black hair. In collage he was part of a Anti-Earth Federation movement, like Tom he was made into a general and during the Battle of Loam he was killed when Preston's Zaku rammed the bridge of the Musia and was sucked out into space.

Katie Archer the youngest at 19 years old, she is the one in the family that is spoiled, she loves her rich life is 5'7", she has black hair like Cecily Fairchild from Gundam F91. After the death of her brother, she joins the the Infantry as a Combat Medic in the 212th Infantry division and is sent to Earth.

Allen and Maria Archer, the Parents of the Archer Children. Allen Archer the father he stern man age 51, he was a good friend of all the Zeon leaders, he is also a distinguished Zaku pilot. Maria Archer a 46 year old who loves her kid and is the godmother of the Zabi children. They were destroyed when Jack was killed, and Allen swore he find the person who killed him and do the same.

**The Black Sparrows**

Cassandra Sarkli is a 5'10" 20 year old who comes from a small family but unlike Preston family her family was very close. She has long black hair that covers her left eye it helps her accuracy in was the second highest ranked in the Black Sparrow, she was top of her class and is a expert at short Range combat. She falls for Preston and the two be come a couple, Preston are like Peas and Carrots (lol Forrest Gump phrase)

Jake Mitchell the oldest of the Mitchell boys (Jake,Brad,and the middle sibling who i haven't said yet her name is Kay )At 6'1" and 22 years of age,he has dark brown hair with a small pony tail like guy who is as nice as a person gets he is a excellent pilot and can be very dangerous if he is in combat.

Brad Mitchell the youngest brother of the Mitchell kids,a 5'8" 17 year old with short spiky brown was force into the military by his parents how wanted him to be more like his brothers. He suffers from Insomnia, and can be a a very dangerous pilot as well.

Alex Miller okay picture that young engineer in 08th MS Team in episode 10 that is fixing Norris's Gouf that is exactly what he looks like. A 16 year old 5'9" with short blond messy hair. He as a brother-sister relationship with Cassandra, after he was almost killed in Texas he has almost no feeling in his right arm but is still can move it around. He has a Brother relationship with Preston.

**Others**

Victor Ramariz is the Leader of the Blue Sigmas a GM unit that is all blue. He is 25 years old with short spiky red hair, he has a deep hatred towards Preston and Zeon because his family was killed when the colony dropped.

Paul Miller(not related to Alex)is a young Infantry solider who is 20 years old, at 5'10". He is with the 212th Infantry division, he falls in love with Katie and they both try to make there relation work in the middle of the war.

Char Aznable Commander Char is known as the Red Comet and is friends to "The Sparrows".

Johnny Ridden is a young Ace that befriended "The Sparrows" early on in the war. He is known as Crimson Lightning

Shin Matsunaga the "White Wolf" is a Ace in Zeon, who knew Preston before the war because of there families were friends

Major Jonathan Hall a 32 year old with short black hair and is 6'2" he is the Commander of the Black Sparrows,but sadly on his way to California base his Gaw was shot down.

"The Rookies"- A Zaku unit of all replacement commanded by 19 year old Yu Peterson and Rookie 4 the youngest of them a 17 year old Otto , they are fresh recruits, they all look up to "The Black Sparrows". They tell story of the "Sparrows" and there actions. Later they become part "The Black Ravens" part of the "The Black Death Squadron" which is the "The Sparrows" and "The Ravens" put in one squadron.

Midnight Fenrir Corps are another MS squad that is befriended by the Black Sparrow, After the war the Sparrows and the Fenrir are both known to be the "Myths of Zeon". Preston befriends Nikki Roberto and are now close friends.

Karl Ritter "27 years old, and stood at about 6ft 2in tall. He had distinctive German features that included blonde hair that was combed back and tied into a pony tail that was draped over his right shoulder. He had blue eyes that where an icy color but still had a friendly sheen."- The Desperado. His Character is the his FanFic Character READ HIS FIC IT REALLY GOOD AS WELL.

Well those are just something i failed to say in the Fic so yeah.


	14. King Solomon Part 1

Sorry i haven't wrote in awhile. I've been busy with shit and school but here is the first of the 2 part of the battle of Solomon and this is if Shin Matsunaga was on Solomon at the time of the siege at Solomon

* * *

**December 20,UC0079**  
**Solomon space,Solomon**

As soon as we landed on Solomon the mood was strangely relaxed, Alex turned to me and said

"This place is like Granada but better,huh Commander"

"yeah looks like paradise" Brad said

A man walks in front of me and i was stunned, with a smirk he said

"Sparrows welcome i hope you find Solomon suitable to such warriors as yourself, right Preston,what your problem your big brother doesn't get a hug"

"Yeah Tom, how are you and where's dad" i said

"fuck, little bro you must of grown up a lot because before you wouldn't talk to me like that" Tom look down at me

"Listen Tom, don't give me this shit now....." i yelled but then got distracted as a man walked in to the room.

Just then Allen walked in and said

"Boys is this anyway officers should act?" he said

"Tom go see Command they need something" he said

"yes father" Tom said and turn and pushed passed me

"Now Preston, how are you boy?" he asked

Did he forget that i hate him for what he did to all the people, does he think that's all water under the brigade. This doesn't add up unless something is up?

"Admiral Archer, The Black Sparrow and Black Ravens are here at your service" i stood at attention

"At ease Captain Archer or should i say Commander Archer...that's right you are Commander Preston Allen Archer, son" he said with a half-ass smile

"your men may go to there room,Commander Zero will show them" Allen said

"But Preston stay you come to my office" he said, so i went with father to his office

He was silent the whole time we traveled to his office, once we were there he sat down, poured so whiskey in to a small glass and looked down and said

"Preston...Preston...Preston, you know you caused me and your mother quite amount of pressure seeing you on ZeonNET every night and showing up everyone" he said

"i don't understand Admiral" i said

He stood up from his desk and walked up to me and he smile then punched me straight in the stomach

"Listen you shit, i swore to take revenge on your brother Jack, and guess what i saw the vid of the Zaku that hit his Musia,guess what i found the Zaku's serial number and it went back to you" he whispered into my ear

"now i would kill you right here and know but everyone would know so, sleep with one eye open and make sure that whore of your stays awake as well" he said

When he said that, i got up and grabbed him but then i heard a noise, i looked down and he was pointing his sidearm at my stomach. I looked back up at him and he pulled the hammer back and said

"Don't think i won't do it,now go back to room" he said and put away his sidearm

I returned to my room and Cassandra was sitting on the bed and said

"we need to talk"

**December 21, UC0079**  
**Solomon,Crew Quarters**

"Hey what was all that loud talking last night" Brad said

"seriously it wasn't yelling just loud talking the fuck up with that" Alex said

"Well can you guys keep a secret, no one must know not even the 'Ravens'" i said

"yeah" they both said

"Well i found out that Cassandra is a couple weeks late" i said

They looked at me like a monkey with a shotgun, they had no idea that we what i was talking about.

"I don't understand" Brad said

"She might be pregnant guys come on" i said in frustration

There mouth fell open and were shocked and couldn't think and had to sit down.

**Later that day**  
**Hanger**

"Hey Pres come here man" Yuu said

So i flowed up to his Zaku,Yuu was painting his girlfriend on the shield of his Zaku, he want he to help hold his legs as he painted her smile on it. It was really quite pretty and made it unique, but something was wrong in my stomach;i was feel a little sick so i decided to go to my room. As i walk down the hall to my dorm, i came across officers talking about "Operation Rubicon" and the "New Gundam", i thought if there is new Gundam i hope Operation Rubicon goes as plan.

I ran into an old friend Shin Matsunaga, he and my family were good friends an we went to same high school together but he was older then me of course.

"Preston my friend it that you, last time i saw you were a kid" He said

"Shin is it good to see a friendly face man" I said as i shock his hand

"So i hear that you are the Captain of the Black Death Squadron" he said

"yeah and what his i hear of you being the 'White Wolf'" I said

"that's just something that what they call me back home, hey well it was going seeing you Preston but Dolze needs me" He said then left

That night

"Preston it not up to you" Cassandra yelled

"I'm your husband and Commander, and i don't want you fighting while your pregnant" I yelled

"Preston i told you I'm not going to leave your side so I'm not going to stop fighting as long your in command" she yelled

I pull out my sidearm and point it under my head

"So if i kill myself you and my child will be safe right is that right" I yelled

She was shocked at what see was seeing, i saw a tear fall from her face and she said

"Please don't"

"I will do it" i said not so loud this time

She walked up to me and put her hand on the gun and slowly lowered it

"Please i don't want to lose you Preston" she said

"you win, just put the gun away" she continued

I put the gun down and in it holster, and sat down thinking that i almost blew my brains out in front of my pregnant wife. It was a lot to handle so i sat down on the bed and blacked out.

**December 22,UC0079**

"Preston" a voice yelled behind me it was Tom

"Tom what the fuck do you want, or what the fucking do you want sir" i said

He said nothing just a straight punch to the face and we began to fight, but then several guards pulled us apart. He looked at me and said

"Dad told me what you did you fucking prick"

I thought to myself

"great know my father and my brother are going to stab me in my sleep"

**December 23,UC0079**

"Black Death Squadron were moving out" I yelled

"what going on Pres?" Otto asked

"Fed patrol" I replied

And everyone jumped up and grabbed there suits and put them on, Cassandra was putting hers suit on and I went up to her

"No babe your not going remember if you go into combat, i blow my brains out" I said

She said "oh i forgot"

and she sat back down, i sat next to her and said

"I'll be back don't worry about anything"

"don't break a promise" she said

We launched from the Solomon a prosecuted to the last known position of the Fed patrol which was 3 GMs and 4 Mobile Fed Ball or we call them "Feddies Balls".We got there nothing but space but the thing was that thing just didn't fell right.

"What a sec Birds we got some activity near by, it's a large signal" Command said

"really i see shit" Raven 4 said

"wait I see....FUCK there above us!!" Yuu yelled

There was 5 GMs,7 Ball, and to top it off 1 Feddie Salamis. There was only one way out of this....

"ALL BIRDS CHARGE!!!!!" I yelled

We charged up at them as they charged down towards us and we collided.

I rammed one of the GMs, fired a burst of my shotgun and he turned into bits and flew back exploded. Brad rushed one of the Balls and punched through the cockpit of it and kicked him off his arm. Yuu and Otto double teamed a GM and unleashed a blaze of ammo on him tearing him to shreds. Alex fired his Dom Launcher at two of each of the targets taking them out in one strike. Raven 4 fired at one of the Ball but was stabbed in the back by a GM and he flowed off into the blackness of space.

"Okay Brad you and me will take the Salamis, Alex and Ravens you guys take care of the rest" I ordered

We shot up to him and flanked him from both sides, Brad shot up in front of the Salamis's Bridge and fired his Dom launcher. The Bridge exploded, then the rest of the Salamis went up and the rest of the Fed patrol retreated.

"Hey guys you did good, you are to RTB" Command said

"Lets fall back Birds" I said

"thank god" Raven 5 said

We returned to Solomon and it turned out that patrol was part of a larger invasion force that is going attack Solomon. I thought of this as Bullshit because it wasn't worth it to send a scouting party if they knew we were going to be attack they put my men lives at risk for something they already knew. I went to see Cassandra she was still in the Officers mess hall she was looking out the window. I walked up to her

"I should of been there with you guys" she said without looking at me

" It beautiful from far it like fireworks" She continued

"We lost Johnny today" I said

"Johnny I hardly knew ya" she said (Dropkick Murphy song,look it up if you don't know want I'm on about)

I grabbed her from behind and we both looked out into space, I know that she wanted to be out there with us. There going to be an offensive but it's going to be tough with out Cassandra.

* * *

NEXT PART THE BATTLE OF SOLOMON


	15. King Solomon Part 2

Sorry I had to do alot of shit. I also wanted to make this one perfect so there was alot of rough drafts and outline so this is like 2 months of thinking here hope you like it.  


* * *

  
**December 23,UC0079**  
**Solomon **

"Preston" A voice said

Me and Cassandra turned around and it was to our surprise Commander Char we saluted him and he laughed and said

"at eases guys come on it's me"

"sorry Commander Char" we said

"Good to see you guy made it off the Earth, but this run in isn't accidental" Char said

He said for us to follow him into one of the briefing rooms and there was about 20 pilots there all squadron leaders of the North side of Solomon there was: Shin Matsunaga, "Blue Knights" leader Commander Kai La Rou, "The shooting Stars" leaders Commander Maxwell Hearing and Warrant Officer Kelly Hearing, "The Black Dragon" Captain Anthony Marshall and I forget or don't know the others names.

"your Squadrons are going to be part the Offensive Strike Units to defend Solomon repealing all Federation ship at any cost" He said

"Sir" we saluted him

"Now go to your squadrons and brief them on the situation" he said as a final remark

"Oh and congratulation you two" he said as he pointed at us and walked away

"how doses he know" Cassandra asked

We stood there confused but then when Captain Marshall walked up to us and said

"You must be the Black Sparrows, heard alot about you back on Earth"

Anthony Marshall was a Zeon Hero, his fame started in Operation British, then Loum,Odessa, Jaburo. He even when face to face with the Gundam and survived. Before I continue let me explain everyone else in the room, Kai La Rou One of the scariest person you will ever run across. He is a 24 year old Side 3 native who earned his fame from the battle for New York and was a Black Op agent that did assassination and infiltrations Ops in the early days of the war. Maxwell and Kelly Hearing are alot like Cassandra and I for they found love in the battlefield, they earned there fame from taking out 10 federation GMs prototypes causing the development of the Feddie Mobile Suits to be postpone. Getting back to the conversation.

"Sir let me buy you a drink because anyone who goes toe to to with the White Ghost and lives to talk about deserves a drink" I said

"Please that no big deal;I heard about the how you guys took out a whole battalion of Feddies at Odessa" He said

"Please don't remind me of Odessa" Cassandra said

"Well hope to see you guys in action" He said then he left

On our way back to our dorm we ran into a officer, I said i was sorry and he said

"Preston"

I turned around to see it was my Godfather Aiguille Delaz whom I had not seen since I was left the academy. He was accompany with Anavel Gato, the guy we met back on Granada. I Shock there hand and said

"Uncle weird running into you here"

"Well Preston I hear good things about the Sparrow,I always knew you were the better one out of your spoiled brothers. And who is this?" Uncle Aiguille said

"Commander Cassandra Archer,Sir" Cassandra said as she stood at attention

"This is your lady my boy" he asked

"Yes sir" I replied

"Well welcome to the family my dear" He said

"Gato I saw your Gelgoog in the hanger, it's quite a machine" I said

"It as deadly as it is beautiful" He said sarcastically

"Well Uncle I need to brief my men, so I'll see you some other time" I said

"Well be careful boyo" he said then he and Gato walked away

The rest of day we spent in the hanger with the engineers getting our Mobile suit for when ever the strike is going to come. We worked to calibrate the suits so they'll be at there exact potability.

"You know what ever happens guys your my best friends" Brad said

"Yeah buddy we would agree" Alex said with a smile

"What ever happens in the coming days we are going to stay friends" Cassandra said

Cassandra and I talked about how if there was a retreat order that she be the first one on those transports, she objected but i told her i didn't want to fight not right now. The P.A. sounded off and a announcement that shattered the silence.

"Now here this Zeon, first and second line of defense is armada is coming this way. That is all"

"Well shit that just great now we are in a last stand, just great man" Brad said

"Your telling me bro" Alex replied

That's when I saw Yuu and Otto and the rest of the the Black Ravens came over and offered some cigarettes,drinks and others things that they had to share. Otto pulls out an acoustic guitar and started to play and it was really quite claiming. Yuu cleared his throat and started to sing

_"Believe to be grown up is to be able to survive so many sorrows_  
_And now you are alone and you're shivering cold my tender and sweet dear one_  
_I'm holding your grief and everyday it's in my heart and I am bleeding_  
_Believe let me take all of my tears to the sea_  
_Oh I miss you so (oh I miss you so)_  
_And I'm longing for you (and I'm longing for you)_  
_I turn and look up to the sky and it's turning red_  
_Yes my sweet, yes my sweetest I wanna get back where you were_  
_Take me back into your arms oh once again_  
_Yes my sweet, yes my sweetest I wanna get back where you were_  
_In this world there ain't anyone who can live alone_  
_Believe you went away and left me standing with my heart inside a shadow_  
_And now I've got to find you wherever you are 'cause you have gone so far_  
_Believe let me take all of my tears to the sea_  
_Oh I love you so (oh I love you so)_  
_And I'm craving for you (and I'm craving for you)_  
_And all the devotion I have it fills up the sky_  
_Yes my sweet, yes my sweetest I wanna get back where you were_  
_Take me back into your arms oh once again_  
_Yes my sweet, yes my sweetest I wanna get back where you were_  
_Take me back into your arms oh once again_  
_Yes my sweet, yes my sweetest I wanna get back where you were_  
_In this world there ain't anyone who can live alone_  
_Believe to be grown up is to be able to survive so many sorrows_  
_And now you are alone and you're shivering cold my tender and sweet dear one_  
_I'm holding your grief and everyday it's in my heart and I am bleeding"_

We all cheered and Yuu and Otto were laughing. Otto said

"I call it 'Encounter'; Like the Encounters we meet here in space"

"Like a Encounter in space?" Cassandra said

"exactly" Yuu said

We all fell asleep in the hanger laughing, telling stories of life before the war and what we are going to do after the war. We shared stories of the freaks we have been with and rated them on scale 1 to 10, we talked about the the best food we ever had. We just acted like tomorrow was just another day, because we knew next time we have time down time some of us won't be here anymore.

December 24,UC0079  
Solomon

The feddies are now converging on Solomon, it's only a matter of time we are sent to fight them off. We got ready and got into our space suits and went the assembly room. There was a big screen with Dolze telling us that this a noble undertaking and we need to make zeon proud by giving it all we got. We all chanted

"Hail Zeon" the chant echoed through out Solomon

"Preston lets go man" Brad said

As we made our way back to the hanger I ran into my dad...

"good hunting son" he said with a smile

Something's wrong here a couple of days ago he was pointing his sidearm at me and threatening me and Cassandra,now he is wishing me luck. I just looked at him and said

"Admiral I hope I never see you again"

And we walked away

"Zero,are our suit ready?" I said over my headset

"there ready to go son, I'll meet you in the hanger in five" Commander Zero said

Once we got to the hanger, Zakus and Dom's were launching and I could see that Commander La Rou launching in his custom yellow Zaku II. I turned to Cassandra and said

"Please if anything were to happen to me I want you to be on the first evacuation boats okay"

She looked at me as if she was going to never see me again and told me that she loves me and we kissed for all we knew was going to be the last time we ever see each there. I held her for a long moment then I went to my boys and I said

"Okay guys this is it we are going hold off the feddies, we here are not saints, we are not sinners. We are son's of Zeon, we are the defenders of the Principality of Zeon. Time to make your parents proud of boys. Seig Zeon"

"SEIG ZEON" they replied with much enthusiasm and we rushed to our suits.

I flowed over to my Kämpfer and got the made sure everything was ready, last thing I want is for my mobile suit to mess up on me during combat. I checked everything out and the engineer said good luck and closed the hatch. Everything was dark for a long moment and little by little the light illuminated the inside of the cockpit and then I started to shake.

"Black Death Squadron you are clear to take off" the tower said

"thank you tower" Alex said

"let's do this" Otto yelled

I launched from the hanger to meet the fleet. Once there I looked around and I though to myself

"this is way I fight for Cassandra,for my boys and for the guy how fight with "

We formed up with my fleet and I was looking at the most Feddies I have ever seen there were clearly more of them then us. That's when Tom made his announcement

"Men and Women of the great Zeon, we are going to make this the mother of...what's that"

A beam of light flashed through space to the western part of Solomon...

"Status report" voices yelled

Screams and cries for help, I couldn't stand the cries for help so I closed that connection and sat there thinking of the thousands of men and women who are no more then space dust.I froze there not really able to understand what just happen as the others called out to me all I had in mind was Cassandra.

"Jesus Christ! Preston are you there!" Alex yelled

"Public fighters inbound boys" Yuu yelled

I quickly snapped out of it and realized that hundred missiles coming right for us, thinks aren't going to be easy.

"Shoot them down" I yelled

The whole fleet opened up on the incoming Federation fighters and armor

"None shall past got that Preston" Admiral Archer said

"you heard the Admiral guys lets move out" I yelled

We charged the Public units and destroyed them with out mercy and with out regret.

"Preston look" Alex yelled

We were looking at the whole dam feddie fleet with there Mobile suit in full charge.

"Alright guys give these sons of bitches a fight they will never forget" Commander Zero said over the comm

That's when I saw it...White Base with the Gundam in front of him...I was frozen I didn't know what to do, say, or think.

"Here they come" Brad yelled

I came two and thought of our plan of action but before I could finish the dam feddies had breached our perimeter so I nothing less to say

"NOW KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL" I yelled

"Juliet Section engage all hostiles" Admiral Archer said of the comm

It was like the battles you read about back in the medevil days were entire armys would charge at each other, it was like that but with mechas.

"Sparrows don't give them any chances" someone said

"Sparrows are here guys don't fear we can win this" another said

I dodged cannon fire and blaster fire and encountered my first GM, I pulled the trigger and the GM got riddled with shotgun rounds and exploded. I turned left and saw another taking aim so I reverted my thrusters and shock back and fired at the same time hitting him in the chest. As I flowed back I noticed two Magellan moving in with a group of mobile suits; I pulled out my panzer fausts and fired them at the two Magellan's, they exploded and the explosion engulfed the group of MS's with them. Since I discarded my shotgun I also had a chain gun from a Gouf custom attached to my Kämpfer.

"Pres man I count four blue MS coming towards you man" Yuu yelled

I turned and zoomed on these objects and saw it was the "Sigmas" in new Mobile Suits. I got ready to kill this bastard once and for all when I noticed my fleet was getting pushed back. I fell back to not get overwhelmed, as I did I could see a sea of Feddie ships and MS's. As I shot back I flew along side a Feddie Salamis and I fired my chain gun along the side of it and at the bridge and it exploded. I turn to see a GM charging me so I reacted by jamming my chain gun through his MS and my chain gun got stuck in him; With my free hand I hit him off and he tore into two pieces and flowed away.

"Sir..." Brad yelled then slowly got quiet

I turned and it was the Gundam charging me, I thought this is over I'm going to die here. As long as I'm going to die I was going out fighting...forgive me Cassandra.

"Come on" I yelled

I charged him firing all the while thinking of the child I will never meet but I must do this so Cassandra can live. The Gundam fired at me with his beam rifle, his fire was very accurate I couldn't dodge it all. He hit my right arm and my right arm blew off and that was it I was weapon less I waited there for him to finish me off. I closed my eyes and waited for the end when I realized it was taking along time for him to finish me; I opened my eyes and I saw that he was gone.

"Preston!" I heard

"Cassandra?" I said

I saw a black Zaku coming towards me and Cassandra was coming to save me, I wasn't sure to be relived, scared or angry at this I was so out of it I couldn't breath or feel much. Cassandra's Zaku got in front of the Kämpfer

"Preston if you can hear me, I need you to get in my MS"

I felt blood coming down my forehead and noticed my arm was burned so I didn't argue with her. I hit the safety belt and door controls and the cockpit opened, space was amazing although there was a battle going on the soundless of space was unbelievable. I flowed toward her Zaku and her cockpit opened up I saw her she looked at me as if I were dead, I realized she was looking behind me and I turned around to see a GM aim at up when all of a sudden he exploded. I saw La Rou's Zaku go by and he did the mono eye flash, and I waved at him and he jetted of. I got in Cassandra's Zaku and her cockpit closed and I said Hi or something like that and black out. I woke up a broad Uncle Aiguille Musia and I was totally out of it, Cassandra walked up to me and asked

"Preston, you all right babe"

"we still fighting" I asked

"Admiral Dozal fell so we are in full retreat"

"What!" I said and got up and started to run to the hanger

Once there I saw one Zaku still there, I ran into it and jumped in it.

"Archer, that Zaku isn't armed all you got is the heat hawk" Delaz said

"Uncle launch me now" I ordered

The Zaku launched and I was shaking the whole time and then space

"Preston get out of here I got you guys covered" Gato yelled over the radio

I didn't reply just pulled our the heat hawk and charged

**December 26,UC0079**

We have retreated and making our way to A Baoa Qu, we have fallen back this is our last line of defense. All but Yuu and Otto are all that is left of Black Ravens so we are undermanned and my arm is burned to bad to operate a MS. This can't be any good. We have to fight to the last man.

_**Lyrics belong to Andrew W.K.**_


	16. Endgame

**December 29th, UC0079**  
**A Baoa Qu**

"Seeing that your arm is fucked six way till Sunday Preston we got a very special Mobile Suit for you or rather Mobile Armor" Commander Zero explain as we followed him to the hanger.

"Shit is that it" Brad said in amazement

"What is that thing Zero?" Alex said

It was Zeon's new prototype weapon a new Mobile Armor they call 'The Sparrow'; The Sparrow was a bigger version of the MA-05 Bigro with a black color scheme,with enhanced controls to operate with one hand and it was also a two seated.

"Those feddies are moving in Zero, I need to know if it will stop there advance " I said

"The beauty of this thing is that the controls are of a Zaku and a second person can operate the secondary weaponry such as the pulse cannon and high impact heat seeking missile pods" Zero continued

"Preston I believe that I should be the one to operate as co-pilot" Cassandra said

"Your not give up are you" I replied

"You would have been dead with out me" she said sarcastically

"Alright so y'all gonna die together or what" Brad said

"Brad shut the fuck up" Alex said

"Make me you little fuck" Brad replied

Alex tackled Brad and the two began rolling around in the floor beat the living crap out of each other

"Preston shouldn't you..." Zero said

"Go on sir" I said

**Later that day**

A letter was slipped under my door all it said was

"Preston, urgent meet me at Hanger 3 at 2000"

As I walked there I had an erry feeling this was my father and Tom's plan to kill me or something, so as I walked through the halls I felt like some on was following me. I got to the hanger and to only noticed that I was the only one there. No crew, no engineer, hell no MS's that's when I knew something was up; So I pull out my side arm

"Preston" a voice whispered

I quickly turned around and pointed my pistol at the figure

"whoa man...easy it's me Brad" He said as he put his hands up and walked forward

"Dud you tell me to come here?" I asked still pointing the pistol at him

"For the last fucking time put the fucking gun down and no I got a letter too" Brad said with a little more annoyance in his voice

"I called you boys here" a voice said

We both looked over to see my Uncle Delaz standing there he walked towards us.

"I planned for this in the event Zeon should fall I want you boys to continued as Sleeper Cells within the Earth Federation"

"Uncle what do you mean" I asked

" I want you two to be my cells on the inside and earn there trust be a Federation pilot and when the time comes you will destroy them for the inside" he continued

"Sir why us" Brad asked

"You too are some of the best pilots Zeon has to offer so naturally I want you to be the agents. But here's the catch you can't tell anyone your family, love ones, not even your wives. You will take this to your grave. Also I want you to surrender as soon as they give you a chance once this all over in the event Zeon loses your no use to us dead" Delaz explained

"Sir this kinda hard to swallow" I said

"Deal with it boys now leave. Also Preston your father is planning something stay alert nephew" He said as he left

Brad and I walked back to our rooms and we started to discuss what had just happened

"Pres" Brad said

"Yeah Brad" I responded

"Do you really believe that Zeon will survive because we do have our backs too the wall and they have the Gundam and all" He said

"We do what we can" I said

**December 30 UC0079**  
**A Baoa Qu**

"Feddies are getting closer" Yuu said

"You think the Gelgoog will make a difference?" Otto said

"Hard to say man" Yuu replied

"Yeah" Otto whispered to himself

"What's are the Causalities" Otto asked

"Mike and Shin Zama in Odessa. Johnny before Solomon. Zachary, Wheeler, and Sasha during Solomon" Yuu said

"Now it's just us two" Yuu whispered

"Lot of dead Comrades...friends" Otto said

**December 31 UC0079**  
**A Baoa Qu**

"The Great Degwin is dead" General Archer comes in and says

"What!" Cassandra asked

"The Great Degwin and the General Revel were meeting and Admiral Gihren fired the Solar Flare"

"What the fuck" Brad said

"Watch your goddamn mouth Lieutenant" General Archer barked

"This is Admiral Gihren Zabi. My father The Great Degwin is dead; The Feddie pigs have killed him. So I will finish my fathers work as I Gihren Zabi proclaim myself Supreme Commander of the Zeon Armed Forces! SEIG ZEON!"

"TOO ARMS" Everyone yelled running down the hallway

"Lets go" Zero said to us

We all looked at me with blank stares.

"That's an order" He yelled

Everyone was moving, I kissed Cassandra and we were leaving the room when General Archer pulled me aside

"I need to talk to Captain Archer. Everyone gear up" He said

Once everyone left the room

"You won't make it alive to day. There is gonna be alot of beam fire and explosions there a small chance of getting tagged by your own team" He said

"Listen to me you fuck there is nothing you say or do that won't stop be from killing you" I said as I walked out of the room

I walked into the hanger where I see Zaku's and a Musai leaving the hanger

"Sparrows, Ravens listen up" Zero yelled

We all gathered around and listen to him

"It been an Honor being your Commander for these past months, and this might be our final go around so I will go with you all into battle" Zero proclaimed

"But sir we need you for battle analysis" Alex said

"Son I'm fighting with you and this is an order" Zero said

"With what MS sir" Brad said

He turned and we and said

"that one"

It was a all black MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger with Beam machinegun and Rick Dom Beam launcher

"Well alright Zero I guess you can fight with us" I said

"Black Death Squadron you are clear to launch" The P.A. yelled

I looked out to see the explosions of the battle and I sit and wonder how I got here. I turned around and said

"Mount up Sparrows we are finishing this here and now SEIG ZEON"


	17. Ai Senshi

Jace Hawx is a orignal Character by dirk222 (The Chronicles of Jace Aka The DarkWolf)

* * *

**December 31 UC0079**  
**A Baoa Qu**

Cassandra and I lower the cockpit and then strapped in as the hatch brought us into the Mobile Armor and as it got darker. Cassandra said

"I love you"

"love you too" I replied

Darkness my old friend. The Mobile Armor started up and the glow of the screens brighten my face.

"Preston we are launching come on" Brad said

"Coming guys meet you all at the rendezvous point" Cassandra said

"The Sparrow you are clear to launch. Good hunting guys" The P.A. said

Shot out of the hanger and then space the beautiful darkness

"Sparrows? Thank the heavens you guys got here the feddies are overwhelming our lines" The bridge commander of the lead Musai yells in panic

"Zero, Brad take the Magellan and GMs to the right. Alex and Ravens take the Salamis's and Magellans to the left. Cassandra and I will take center stage" I commanded

"Wilco" was the reply I got from all

"Cassandra lock on the the lead Magellan fire the High Impact missiles right below it's bridge" I said

"Got it. firing" She replied

The missiles flew threw space and slammed themselves on target and the whole warship goes up. I thrust downward and accelerate in to a squad of GMs. As we went down I grabbed one with the claw and crushed his torso and let him go. I went around for another pass but the next on I fired my beam cannon striking two of them and exploded there on the spot. The last one a GM Command type shot back and fired his beam rifle but it was useless. My claw saber was unleashed and ripped him in half and exploded and all this happened in a matter of seconds. Our next target was the Magellan that had a Guntank on it with a GM Command type who is holding a Flag of the EFSF. We charge through the beam fire as Cassandra fires the anti martial missiles as we go along the Battleship row. Striking every GM, Ball and Salamis destroying them all. I charged the Particle cannon and let out a huge beam of energy striking the Magellan dead center and it exploded, from the smoke the GM with the flag came at us. We charged at him and grabbed his flag with my claw and shot up and launched the flag threw the bridge of a Salamis. The Feddies had brought their Solar Flare weapon.

"Zero permission to get rid of that weapon sir" I asked

"Denied Preston. Shin is already at it, leave it to him and his squadron" He replied

"Status report everyone" I said

"Zero and I have these guys on the run man were all good. But our ammo is coming extremely low" Brad said

"Otto is pretty messed up but he refuses to go back but other then that Yuu and I have are doing well as well Pres. Running low on ammo though" Alex explained

"Black Death Squadron RTB to rearm and regroup" Zero said

We went back to A Baoa Qu to rearm and we came to an alarming sight. Men and Women bandaged up, crying in agony and screaming in for death. There we meet up with Kai La Rou "The Blue Knight", Commander Maxwell Hearing and Warrant Officer Kelly Hearing "The Shooting Stars", Captain Anthony Marshall "The Black Dragon", and Johnny Ridden "The Crimson Lighting"

"Sparrows it's been a while" Johnny said

"Ridden man its been to long" I said with a smile

"So how is everyone" Kelly asked

"I seen better days" Otto replied

"No kidding. You guys see that Musai that was hit by the Gundam?" Anthony said

"I saw it took one blast from it's Beam rifle" Maxwell said

"Ridden your getting sloppy out there be careful" Kai said

"Don't tell me what to do man, I'm doing just fine" Johnny snapped back

"Alright boy and girls break time is ove..." Zero said before he was interrupted

"THIS IS SECTOR 4 WE...WE...WE ARE SO SCREWED...HEL...P..." the comm yelled then went out

"Lets go guys this is our time" Zero said

All of us rushed back to our Mobile Suits and jetted off to go assist Sector 4 where the call for had came from. As we the Aces of Zeon rush over, my comm came on and it was Kai told me to look out to my 4'O Clock and there I saw it. Char's new Mobile Suit. It was different it had no legs and we all joked about it, but that laughter was short lived as we got to Sector 4 we saw Musai's destroyed and countless bodies floating in space.

"Incoming" Anthony yelled

We all scattered and that's when we saw it. It was the Federation's Flag ship fleet the best the EFSF has to offer was in front of us.

"GMs and Guncannons incoming at point two-five" Cassandra said

"Let's do this" Brad said

We charged forward and collided into a frenzy of explosions and gunfire. We shout the gauntlet of gunfire an fired my Particle Cannon at it the lead Magellan, it hit the ship right in the reactor and went up in a huge fire ball. As we were charging down the gauntlet Cassandra was firing off the High Explosive missiles at every Salamis we pasted not destroying them but causing major damage them. We circled around and went back the the others as they have formed a wide circle and holding the line.

"Come on guys we can do this" Alex said

"Just keep firing kid" Kai said

"Preston were here to help you" A voice came through

Just then Shin and another MS should up firing down at the GMs

"Shin glad your still with us" I said

"I wouldn't leave you brother" Shin replied

"Also I brought help with me" He continued

There stood a MS-06FZ-X Zaku II Kai High Mobility Commander Type with the same color scheme as Shin with Beam Rifle

"Sir Lieutenant Jace Hawx Callsign "DarkWolf" here at the Sparrows disposal sir" Jace said

"Son I just need you to kill as much of these mother fuckers as you possibly can. Can you do that?" I said

"Aye Sir" Jace replied

"Hey, I've heard of you. The White Wolf, right? Nice to meet you." Johnny said to Shin

"Oh, this is a pleasure. I didn't expect to meet with the famous Red Comet." Shin replied

" I'm not the Red Comet; I'm the Crimson Lightning!" Johnny said a little annoyed

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Then, I'm counting on your support, Crimson Lightning Char Aznable." Shin replied

"... Forget it..." Johnny said giving up

"What's wrong, Char?" Shin asked

"Multiple five high speed unidentified Mobile Suit coming up on the port side Preston" Cassandra yelled

"Preston there are three Blue GMs and the other two are look like the Gundam" Cassandra yelled back again

"There new mobile suit I fought theses types on Earth. The GMs are Unit 1 Blue Destiny's and the other two are Unit 3 Blue Destiny" Anthony yelled as he slashed a Guncannon in half

"Their quick aaahahahahah..." Kelly yelled then silences as one of the Unit 3 stabbed right through her Rick Dom

"Kelly no you bastards" Maxwell screamed

But his revenge was shot live because as he raised up his Zaku's Chain gun the other Unit 3 fired at close range on his cockpit sending the Dark yellow Zaku Kai floating through space with a caved in cockpit.

"The Shooting Stars are down" Kai said

"Fuck" Brad said

The beeping noise of a lock on alert rang out and we dodged the missile as best as I good do with one handed controls. I thought to myself who the hell are these guy and that when I realized it "The Sigmas".

"Preston long time. I was hoping to finish this back at Solomon but you ran like the coward you really are" Victor in the main Unit 3 yelled through my comm

"PRESSTON!" another voice rang out and I knew this voice. It was my father General Archer

He had launched from his Gwazine battleship and now coming after me in an all black MS-14F Gelgoog Marine. This is perfect I had my nemesis and my bat shit crazy father after me.

"I got one of the Unit 1's in my sights" Jace said

He let out a long burst of his Beam rifle and it tore through the Blue GM's armor and tore him to shreds, he floated there for a sec then exploded.

"Nice shot Jace" Shin said

"yeah Lieutenant Hawx amazing shot" Alex said fired his panzer faust at the two GMs but missed

"Preston this end here" General Archer yelled as he fired his beam rifle

"I done with this fuck" I said

"Are you going to kill him?" Cassandra asked

"I must" I said then charged towards him

His beam fire had little effect on us and I rammed him and he shot back but I used the The Sparrows claws to bring him in and squeezed

"ahahahahaha you little fuck I'm your father" He said

I didn't say a word I just fired my Claw cannon while he was in my grasp and he let out a bloody scream and disappeared into space.

"Preston..." Brad said

"Everyone saw it he attacked me and I just defended myself" I said

I almost forgot about the Sigmas but they came back around and fired. But I wasn't pay attention.

"Sir" Yuu yelled

He stood in my way of the missiles and payed for it as his Zaku Kai exploded

"YUU!" Otto yelled

"Forget him he's gone" Kai yelled back

"I got you now" Victor yelled

Victor's Unit 3 and the last other GM Unit 1 charged me I shot up and Cassandra fired the High Impact missiles at them. Victor dodged them but his buddy wasn't to lucky as he took four High Impact missiles right in the chest and exploded.

"You asshole. you die now" Victor yelled

I turned on my Claw Sabers on and charged him. We charged each other he had his beam saber out and unleashing his Vulcan cannon. The closer we got the more I can see his slip ups, Victor was too much into this that he doesn't notice his exposed stomach. He collided with me.

"It ends here Preston it's over..." He yelled but I silenced him with my Claw Saber

"Fuck you" Cassandra said

"You got'em man" Brad cheered

"What's that" Otto asked

"It's...It's the...the Gundam" Alex said

Beam of light shot past us and we all scattered

"He's only human guys we got this ahahahahahaha..." Kai yelled right before a Beam rifle round hit him square on the back of his Blue Zaku Kai and exploded

"Ahhahahahahaha get back..." Otto yelled as he fired erratically before taking a Beam shot to the chest and he also became one with space

"Move guys we gotta move" Johnny yelled

"Char's right guy move now" Shin said

"Goddamn it" Johnny whispered

"I faced you once and I'll face you again..." Anthony said before he was hit with a salvo of beam rifle rounds

"Gundam" a voice came out

Char's Zeong came in and fired at the Gundam several times with his retractable hand cannons

"Char" the Gundam pilot said and then the two jetted off towards the fortress

"Sparrows we have held the line. Now I'm need else where" Johnny said

"Yes Preston I too must leave" Shin said then left

"It's been an honor Sparrows" Jace said then left as well

We continued fighting for what seem like days when we heard this

"Attention all Zeon Forces I just been informed that we have lost the fortress and both Girhen and Kycilia have fallen...we are too falling back" Zero said

"Shit" Brad whispered

Just then the fleet we thought we had held had surrounded us and we got this coming through our comms

"This is Captain Bask Om of the EFFS Flag Ship Salamis 13F6. Surrender or we will not hold back"

I remember this ship I let them live a while back when we first got back to space. I'm kinda regretting that

"Lay down your arms guy" Zero said

"What" Cassandra said

"He's right" Brad said

"You guys can't be serious. Preston say something. Captain" Alex said

"Salamis 13F6. This is Captain Preston Allen Archer of the Black Sparrows. I hear by surrender ourselves to the EFFS" I said

**January 4, UC0079**  
**Present Day**

"So that's how it happen" I said

"Well it's seems like you been through alot" the suited man said

"you don't know the half of it" I said

"I have a proportion for you Captain Archer" He said

"okay shoot" I replied

He had this evil smile and said "alright well lets get started. Do you think you can pilot a GM?"

* * *

watch?v=Dxq89w1aN6Q on Youtube is kinda the song that Sums up the whole fic. Next is the second act to the Black Sparrow saga


End file.
